Sora's Flurry Of Dancing Flames
by talinsquall
Summary: Roxas is so cold with Axel. Axel's essence returns to an unwilling Reno's psyche. In the end, all four get what they want. Sora and Roxas/Reno and Axel. Cloud/Leon. Cid/Vin. Yaoi,OOC,Angst,Non-Con,Cursing,Lemons, Ref. Char.Death. 2nd Rev - 7/22/09.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Another nap-time special. Got this while referencing Axel's cut-scenes in COM and KH 2. In my eyes, he's Reno without Reno's Turk discipline. Hence, Axel was the part of Reno that was Street Rat before he became Turk. Reno's actually going to try to be the "responsible adult" here. Yeah. Good luck with that, yo! Reno comes from Final Fantasy 7. Originally published 11/29/08. 2nd Revision 7/22/09.

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Roxas is so cold without Axel. Axel's Somebody, Reno shows up. Roxas will be warmed with or without Sora's help.

Pairings: Sora in body(Roxas in mind)/Reno, Cloud/Leon (Squall)

Warnings: Shonen-Ai (for now), Non-Con (Sort Of), Cursing, Reference to Character Death

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. All characters in this story are eighteen and older.

**Chapter 1 - The Street Rat Returns**

XXX

All of Sora's friends believed Roxas to be fully integrated back into Sora.

In fact, Sora expressly telegraphed to the 'ones in the know,' that Roxas would remain a thing of the past.

For the first time in his life, Sora lied.

Sora's personality had completely split into goody two-shoes Sora and angry, horny Roxas.

After defeating Xemnas, and returning to Destiny Islands, Sora began a tentative relationship with Riku.

During dates, Roxas would remain silent.

However, once Sora returned home, usually when attempting to sleep, Roxas would fill unwilling ears with poisonous slander against Riku. "_Cold. Riku's so cold. Selfish and vain. He does everything for his own benefit. You're just the willing carpet he walks on, to open the door to his desires. It's been this way, since you were children. While you slept, he did not change. He will always be this way. He will never warm us with his cold version of love."_

In denial, Sora tossed-and-turned, mumbling he and Riku wanted to take things slow. He had asked Riku to give him time to get used to the homosexual relationship.

Riku had bowed to Sora's wishes, glad Sora had agreed to the relationship at all. He respected Sora's love.

Roxas met Sora's excuses with scorn and ridicule. In comparison, he would hold up his fiery relationship with Axel. "_Respect? Choice? My burning Love, from first glance, never gave me an option. I was never allowed a room of my own. From the first day, through my fear and my tears, he took my body, over and over, until I finally begged for more." _

"_Your precious Riku did all his deeds to save himself from the Darkness. My Axel gave up everything out of yearning for me. He schemed, killed, and died all for love of me. You've seen and experienced all my memories, Sora. How dare you even think of comparing this tepid crush with Riku with my everlasting love with Axel?"_

By this time, Sora would always be in tears.

Roxas spoke this way, not out of malice, but out of hope that Sora would not settle for less. For a short time, he had tasted his form of Heaven with Axel. He wished for his beloved Other to have the same.

After six months of this continuous mental torture, with eighteenth birthday come and gone, Sora broke up with a confused and enraged Riku.

Leaving Destiny Islands for good, Sora returned to his extended family in Radiant Garden.

XXX

Since Sora had been gone, Leon, formerly Squall Leonhart, had married Cloud Strife. From their first meeting, in Traverse Town, he had adopted Sora for a little brother.

Welcoming Sora, with open arms, Leon had set up a clean and airy room for the young man.

Going by his relationship with Cloud, Leon knew how to handle dealing with a person with mental problems.

Actually, Cloud had been the first person to bring up Sora's second personality. Right off the bat, he recognized the signs, having experienced them himself.

With him and Cloud for a living example, Leon hoped Sora would be able to find a true soul-mate of his own, since Roxas's had died.

Sora spent the days helping Cloud with his delivery service, and Tifa at her newly built bar, Seventh Heaven.

With the location change, Roxas failed to be ecstatic. For him, the situation remained the same.

When Roxas felt particularly down, Cid would fly Sora to Twilight Town.

Sora would meet with Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

The diversion would seem to liven up Roxas for a little while. But even then, seeing the places where he once met up with Axel, his spirits would descend even further.

At wit's end, the Gods answered Sora's prayers. Actually, the Gods answered Roxas's prayers.

Sora, like always, came along for the ride.

XXX

Eating breakfast, Cloud, Leon, and Sora talked about their plans for the day.

A strident pounding rattled the front door.

With an uncharacteristic, snarling frown, Cloud yanked open the door. He seemed to know exactly who it would be. "Thought you were dead."

A smirking, slouching, pony-tailed red-head waved an Electro-Magnetic Rod. "Nah, Strife. Take more than a few Heartless to kill this Turk. Cid won't let me start work 'til he's got the ship fully loaded. Got any breakfast? Starvin' here, yo."

Sora's eyebrows rose. What an odd man.

Roxas, on the other hand, cried and laughed at the same time. Oh love! His love's Other! He could feel the missed warmth all the way to the table.

Leon came up from behind a tense Cloud.

Ocean-blue eyes widening, Reno whistled in appreciation. "So this is the Mrs. Strife? Damn, Cloud! You hit the jackpot. Ya mate got any siblings, yo?"

"If he did, Reno, I sure wouldn't let him tell you."

Snorting, Reno leaned against the doorway. "Well, Strife, ya may be wearin' a skirt now, but the undies are still too tight, yo."

Sora crept up behind Leon, so Reno wouldn't see him.

Even though Roxas danced with joy in his brain, Sora felt scared.

Except for differing facial tattoos, the man could have been Axel reborn.

Although Axel had died helping him, he had hurt Sora numerous times before.

Sora believed he had been as silent as the grave.

However, the man seemed to have other senses at his disposal.

Like a fox on the prowl, Reno's nostrils flared with Sora's scent.

Before Cloud could close the door, Reno had darted around the couple. With long arms, he embraced a squealing Sora. "Aw Strife! Ya holdin' out on this Turk! Man! I ain't smelled nothin' this virgin fresh in forever, yo!"

Reno turned to find First Tsurugi pointing at his twitching nose. "Put Sora down or lose the ponytail permanently."

After rubbing his nose in Sora's hair, inhaling the scent, Reno slowly allowed the wriggling boy to slide down to the floor. "Just kiddin', Strife. Not kiddin' 'bout breakfast, though."

Sora felt indignant.

Roxas purred.

Ushering Reno to the breakfast table, Leon gave him a full plate to eat.

Reno chowed down like he hadn't eaten in a week.

When Leon brought it up, Cloud shrugged. He stated Reno always ate like that.

With everyone resuming their seats, Leon inquired on Reno's arrival. "Got here two days ago, from Traverse Town. Only place I could find guys I knew. Cid's always been top drawer. Gave me a pilotin' job right off the bat, yo."

"Were you a pilot before, on your home planet?"

Reno stopped eating for a minute. He peered at Leon, with one eye slightly squinted. "You could say that. Official job title was Turk, yo."

"Turk?"

Cloud leaned forward, on his elbows, to emphasize his point. "Turks did all the dirty-dealing for Shinra. The blackmailing, ball-busting, espionage, and assassinations."

Witnessing Leon's paling of skin, Reno grinned, and winked at Cloud. "Don't forget helicopter pilotin', yo."

Ignoring Reno, Cloud directed his attention to a wide-eyed Sora. "Sora, isn't it time for your shift at Tifa's?"

Sora glanced up at the clock. "Oh gosh darnit! You're right! Sorry! Nice to meet ya, Mr. Reno. I gotta go! Bye!"

With a hug around Cloud's shoulders, and a kiss to Leon's still pale cheek, Sora ran out the door, holding his skateboard.

Clearing his throat, Leon felt ill, noticing Reno's sly eyes still gazing at the door. "So… Reno. How long do you plan on staying in Radiant Garden?"

Eyes darting back to meet Leon's, Reno winked. "Wasn't sure before, Mrs. Strife. Now I'm thinkin' it'll be permanent like, yo."

Hearing Cloud's low growl, Leon placed a comforting hand on his husband's knee. "Oh… well. How lovely."

With a content sigh, Reno tipped his chair back, patting a full stomach. "Yep. Lookin' lovelier by the minute, yo."

XXX

Sora could barely work.

Roxas filled Sora's mind, with his 'dealings' with Axel, over the year he had been asleep.

Sora felt nauseous. He believed Roxas's relationship, with Axel, had been primarily one of sexual and mental abuse from both sides. In the end, the abuse outweighing the true love.

Sora could never see himself in a long-standing relationship like that.

Roxas screamed Sora didn't have a choice. He finally had the warmth back. He would never leave his love's flames again. No matter how much they burned him.

In frustration, Sora began to cry.

"Hey kid, watcha cryin' for, yo?"

Sora looked up, from drying washed beer glasses, to a concerned looking Reno.

Oh. Roxas didn't lie. He had never lied about Axel.

Sora had lied to himself.

In his fiery rage, Axel had lit the very Darkness with his snarling beauty.

In all their meetings, till the very end, Sora had found Axel absolutely mesmerizing.

With the teenager still staring, Reno arched an eyebrow. Well, like the Missus Strife, the kid looked pretty, but he gave off weird vibes like Cloud. "Somethin' on my face, yo?"

Sora shook his head to clear it, joggling Roxas into a semblance of silence. "Sorry. You just look like someone I used to know."

Reno sniggered. Since arriving from the destroyed World of Gaia, he'd been told he looked like a bad guy. A dead bad guy, at that. Just what he loved to hear. "Ya talkin' 'bout that Axel freak. Ain't ya?"

Roxas reared his irate head, but Sora screamed. "Lazy fucker! How dare you call my dead husband a freak! Should cut your eyes out for that!"

Jumping back, Reno peered at the growling Sora before him. Hmm. Hair lighter. Eyes bluer. Yep, just like Strife. "Ya got a hanger-on in there. Don't ya, yo?"

Roxas sulked at being caught by Axel's Other so readily. He should have known. He could never hide from Axel. What made him think he could hide from Reno? "Not a hanger-on. I'm Roxas. I'm Sora's Nobody. Axel, my husband, he was your Nobody. He died helping Sora."

Drumming long white fingers on the bar, Reno squinted at his Nobody's mate. He shook his head to himself. Fucking jailbait. The missing Street Rat part of him had gone straight for the jailbait. He had married the poor kid too; not giving him any way out. "Poor kid. How the fuck did ya survive? I hated, and tried to forget that part of me, once I got good with the Turks. Shouldn't have done it to ya, Roxas. Street rat should've left ya alone, yo."

Roxas gave Reno a fierce glare, quick to protect the husband, who could speak for himself no longer. "Axel loved me! We didn't always get along. I may have run away a couple of times, but he always loved me!"

With a tilt of the head, Reno rolled ocean-blue eyes. "Sure, kid. I bet he loved ya. Let me guess how he loved ya. Ya meet. Ya turn him down flat 'cause he's a walkin' asshole. He don't take no for an answer and kidnaps ya. He marries ya, so ya legally can't get away. He rapes ya, until ya don't know up from down. He never leaves ya alone, so he's the only one ya can count on. Ya run away. He finds ya, beats ya, maybe rapes ya again, and brings ya back to the same misery ya were in before. Soundin' familiar, yo?"

Roxas refused to look at Reno.

Sora bawled inside.

While Reno recited the pattern, Roxas ran through memories one by one.

Absolutely spot-on, Reno could have been reading Roxas's mind.

Sora couldn't believe Roxas survived the first week, much less a whole year with Axel.

"I don't care how it looks. Axel loved me. I know he loved me." Roxas looked up, with an air of determination. "You'll love us too. I took care of Axel. I knew how to calm his rage down. No one else could but me. We'll take care of you."

If Reno hadn't been sitting down, he would have backed up. He shook his head in bewilderment. Kid was nuts. Nuts like Strife, and that would be crazy with a capital C. "Ain't gonna let ya, Kid. Ya may have been married to the Street Rat. He loved ya, for sure. Maybe even loved Sora, in the end, from what I heard. But Sora wasn't married to him, I ain't married to you. Ain't gonna be. Sora deserves better. Leave him be, yo."

Leaning forward, Roxas purred the way Axel had always loved. "You loved us before. You'll love us again. Sora won't admit the truth, but we need your love to survive."

Against his will, Reno found his body responding. He moved towards the possessed boy.

Roxas, in Sora's body, grabbed a wide-eyed Reno's sloppy collar, pulling him out of the bar stool. "I'll have your warmth again, whether you, or Sora, want it or not!"

With that declaration, Roxas jammed firm lips onto Reno's, sticking his tongue down Reno's shocked throat.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Reno trying to be responsible just tickles me to no end. By the way, Cloud's the only one who gets to call Leon by his real name, Squall. Yuffie does it too, but she doesn't have Leon's permission, like she cares. Reno comes from Final Fantasy 7. Originally updated 11/29/08. 2nd Revision 7/22/09.

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Roxas crazy. Cloud crazier. Sora cry. Reno confused, as usual.

Pairings: Sora in body(Roxas in mind)/Reno, Cloud/Leon (Squall)

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, Non-Con (Sort Of), Little SEX (Quick as a sneeze), Cursing, Reference to Character Death

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. All characters in this story are eighteen and over.

**Chapter 2 - Mixed Signals**

XXX

Reno heard a frighteningly familiar clearing of throat, coming from the bar's open doorway. He thrust Roxas, in Sora's body, away from him.

While a confused Sora cried inside, Roxas licked his lips, savoring his prey's taste.

Scared eyes moving towards his left, Reno viewed an enraged Cloud Strife. Oh, he was one dead Turk.

However, to Reno's blessed surprise, Cloud directed the anger, not towards him, but to Roxas. "Roxas! Let Sora have control. Reno doesn't want this. Give Sora back his body!"

Roxas snarled at Cloud. The expression foreign on Sora's face. "And what if I don't FUCKING WANT TO?"

Cloud walked forward. Heavy boots tromping across the wooden floor. Eyes glowing brighter. "I'll make you, Roxas. I did it before, and I'll do it again. The last time this happened, Squall cried. You know what happens when someone makes Squall cry in front of me."

Roxas shrank against the beer taps. Cringing, he covered his head. He didn't need to be reminded.

A blank-faced Cloud had been ready to flay Sora's body alive, uncaring that Roxas had done the wrong.

Thankfully, Leon diverted Cloud's attention, in time, with deep kisses and stirring caresses.

Limp hands dropping from his head, Sora regained control. Darkened blue eyes filled with tears. "I-I-I'mm-m-m-m s-s-s-orr-r-y Mis-s-s-st-ter R-r-ren-n-no!"

Backing away from the crying teenager, Reno waved his hands in front of him. "Hey! No harm, no foul, Sora! Wasn't you anyway, yo!"

Walking behind the bar, Cloud embraced Sora. "It's okay, Sora. Remember what Squall always tells you? This isn't your fault. My baby's never wrong. Right?"

Sora nodded. Face hidden in Cloud's shoulder.

Cloud tilted Sora's head, so he could gaze into troubled eyes."Anyway, we gotta go home. It's lunchtime. Squall's made a mini feast just for you."

Dragging a sagging Sora towards the door, Cloud halted for a moment, turning his head to a frozen Reno. "Turk! Missus invited you too. Let's mosey, yo."

Hearing the old phrase, Reno almost burst out laughing. Thinking of refusing, he decided he liked living. With a resigned shrug, he followed Cloud out the door.

XXX

Having the sixth sense all innate worriers have, Leon ran from the porch, to take Sora from Cloud. Like a mother hen, he immediately began fussing over Sora.

Cloud walked past the adoptive siblings into the house.

Not knowing what else to do, Reno followed.

Sitting down at the table, Reno stared down at his plate. He didn't dare look up, when Leon and Sora walked in afterwards.

Sitting a sniffling Sora down, Leon filled his plate full of nourishing food.

Reno felt confused.

Being Reno, he had long been used to being confused. But now, he had to be responsible too. This responsibility would be far different, than guarding an important person, or protecting a building.

After filling Reno's plate, Leon nudged him on the shoulder to eat.

Like a good little Turk, Reno dug in.

Reno's rat-fink Nobody, Axel, had married the teenager, Roxas. Screwing up Roxas's skull, like only a Street Rat could, he had died, leaving the mess to Reno.

Reno's gaze edged towards Sora's tear-stained face. Fucking baby. What the heck had his Nobody been thinking?

Reno snorted, almost making the food go down the wrong pipe. Hacking, he quickly drank some water. Well, he knew what the Street Rat had been thinking with. It hadn't been the head on his shoulders.

To the Street Rat, Roxas must have looked like a shining angel. Poor virgin never stood a chance.

Reno shook his head to himself.

Roxas had been programmed well, before the bastard had kicked the bucket. The kid knew exactly what buttons to push to get Reno's groin pumping.

If Cloud didn't show up, Reno wasn't sure what would have happened. Actually, he knew exactly what would have happened. He just wouldn't be alive right now to think about it.

Goddamn Nobody!

Axel. Hmph. He got to have his jollies, but Reno had to pay the price. Man! Being a good guy sucked.

"Reno?"

Reno wearily looked over to a concerned Leon. "Would you like some more? I made plenty."

With surprise, Reno looked back down at his plate. Without tasting one bite of food, he had scraped the plate clean.

Glancing back up to a still concerned Leon, Reno gave him a rare genuine smile "No thanks, Mrs. Strife. For once, this Turk's full."

XXX

Sitting on the bench, in front of the Strifes' house, Reno rocked back and forth, while handling his ever-present Electro-Magnetic Rod.

The rocking halted, when Sora sat down beside Reno.

Sora's hesitant voice sounded raspy from crying. "Roxas was right all along. You're warm. Just like Axel. Fighting together, I stood back-to-back with him, before he died. I thought the heat, from his back alone, would burn my shirt off."

Reno turned his head towards Sora. "Ya think he loved you, like Roxas?"

Sora shrugged.

After thinking, for a moment, Sora nodded. "Before he died, Axel said Roxas made him feel like he had a heart. I made him feel the same. When his body disappeared, I actually felt his soul move through me. When Roxas relived the memory in my brain, he cried for days afterwards. He wished he had never left Axel alone."

Sora sidled closer to a reticent Reno. "Don't be mad at Roxas. Please? I agree. At the worst of times, he had a horrible relationship with Axel, but I think they really did love each other. This probably won't make you think better of him, but Axel hunted down all the Organization members who tried to harm Roxas. He did everything he could to make sure Roxas stayed safe."

Reno laughed at Sora's simplistic thinking.

Once a Street Rat, always a Street Rat. Protect your own had always been the code of the slums. Axel had just been protecting his own.

Reno looked into Sora's bright-eyes. So easy to love. It would be so easy to love this Light.

Reno shook his head. Responsible. He would be responsible, if it killed him. Standing up, he looked back down at innocent Sora. Yep. It would kill him alright.

Smirking, Reno saluted a softly smiling Sora, by tipping his EMR to his forehead. "See ya later, Mate."

To the sweet music of Sora's giggles, Reno sauntered off.

Eh. When confused, Reno figured he'd do what he always did. He would live life, do his job, and ignore the problem, until the shit hit the fan. He would then scurry for a good hiding place.

Walking back to the Seventh Heaven, where he had rented a room, Reno grinned. If it ain't broke, don't fix it. A rule this Turk lived by.

XXX

The shit hit the fan a couple of days later.

A naked Reno woke up to Sora sucking him in the dark.

Besides the automatic feeling of elation, Reno quickly tried to figure out how Sora could sneak past all his little Turk traps and enhanced senses.

While attempting to pull Sora off, Sora did a certain something with his tongue, which made Reno's eyes roll to the back of his head.

When he regained his senses, Reno realized who manned the ship. He pushed on small shoulders. "Roxas! Pull off. Ain't gonna do this without Sora's okay. I'm thinkin' you ain't got it, yo."

Sitting up on his knees, Roxas licked his lips.

Reaching over, Reno switched on the bedside lamp.

Expecting to see Roxas's blond hair and lighter blue eyes. Reno, instead, had Sora gazing at him, with one light blue eye, and one dark blue eye.

Needless to say, if Reno had a hard-on, the erection wilted, in lieu of the the freakishness before him.

"Actually, Sora's willing, if you're gentle with him. Unlike me, he's never had sex before."

Reno's eyebrow and penis quirked at the thought."What changed your mind, Sora?"

When Sora took over, Reno could actually see the innocent coat being slipped back on. "Umm. Well… whenever I did anything with Riku, it never felt right. I knew I was gay, but he didn't feel like the one. Ya know? When we kissed you, it felt different. In fact, whenever we're around you, it feels different. I feel warm… and happy."

Bending forward, Reno took Sora's face in his hands, so he couldn't turn away. "Sora. You've only known this Turk for a couple of days. Ain't gonna do it to ya. Ain't right. Deserve better, yo."

Lunging forward, Sora buried himself, against Reno's shocked body. "Please! It's so cold without you. Cloud says the same thing, when Leon's late from a meeting, and he tries to sleep alone. He can't because he's too cold. I'm tired of being cold. You're so warm. Share it with me. Please?"

Chuckling, Reno enveloped the snuggling teenager closer. "Do they know you're here?"

Sora had taken off most of his clothes, but kept his boxers on. "Yeah. Cloud didn't want me to come, but Leon convinced him I'd be safe. Cloud trusts Leon's judgment on everything."

Laying back down, Reno covered them both with a blanket. Reaching over, he turned off the light.

Reno kissed the top of Sora's head. "That's what happens when you're married. Ya trust each other, yo."

Sora nuzzled Reno's chin, until he looked down. He then gave Reno the sweetest kiss. "I know Roxas married Axel, but this feels right to me. Goodnight, Husband."

Sniggering, Reno tightened his hold around Sora. He could handle Sora just fine. Roxas, on the other hand, would be keeping him constantly on his toes. "Goodnight, Mate."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I realize that I've made Leon a little femme woo-woo in this story. But you have to understand, I've saddled my poor Lion with Crazy! Cloud. The crazy is a full-time job in itself. Besides, someone has to be the Mom. I just see him looking wearily around the breakfast table, wearing a pink apron, and hitting everyone on the head with the dreaded wooden spoon. Tee hee. I love my Lion. Originally updated 12/3/08. Revised 2/19/09. 2nd Revision 7/22/09. Reno comes from Final Fantasy 7.

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Roxas never said he was innocent. Sora still is. Reno's still confused. The Lion gives advice.

Pairings: Sora in body(Roxas in mind)/Reno(Axel in mind), Cloud/Leon

Warnings: Shonen-Ai, OOC, Cursing, Reference to Character Death

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. All characters in this story are eighteen and over.

**Chapter 3 - A Lion's Advice**

XXX

"Why are your eyes a different color?"

"Huh?"

"Your eyes. Axel's eyes were green. A glowing green. Your eyes are blue."

Reno leaned back on the bench to ponder the question.

Once again, after a huge breakfast, Reno and Sora sat in front of the Strifes' house.

Leon had agreed to allow Sora to sleep with Reno at night.

However, Sora had to report in every morning for breakfast.

Reno didn't mind, after he got used to the snuggle-bug.

Before the couple got to know each other better, Reno refused to have sex with Sora. He also got free food every morning. A win-win situation in the Turk's ocean-blue eyes.

"Mako injections. Like Strife, except each Turk was given a different mixture, enhancin' their particular specialties. My injections enhanced my speed and reflexes. Gave me good sniffin', too. Heal fast, not as fast as Strife. Hell, no one heals as fast as Strife. Gonna look like I do a lot longer than I should. Good thing too. I'm lookin' enough like an old man, next to you, as it is. Hated what it did to my eyes, though. Had my Ma's eyes. Only thing I had left to remember her by, yo." Glancing back over to Sora, Reno released a sigh.

While Reno reminisced, Sora had subtly given control over to Roxas.

After a month, Reno had slowly gotten used to the transformation, but still found it a little disturbing.

At first, Sora didn't like how Roxas had handled the situation with Reno. Since Reno had put controls over the progression, he now felt happy and safe inside.

Roxas continued to grumble about someone being a slow-poke. In the end, though, since he would be getting some semblance of his husband back, he was willing to bear the current situation of forced abstinence.

A beaming smile lit up Roxas's face. "It was the first thing I liked about Axel. His eyes. When we first met in Twilight Town, he just stared me down. Never blinking once. I thought right off the bat he was a dirty pervert."

With a snigger, Roxas recalled his deceased loved one. "Found out later I was right."

Reno ruffled Roxas's blond hair, with one long-fingered hand. Well, he considered himself a dirty, old man when he hit puberty. Time didn't change him at all.

Thank the Gods for Turk discipline. It gave Sora time to get used to Reno, and it kept Cloud from making Reno's skin into a throw rug. "Gonna tell ya somethin', Rox. Don't use it against me. 'Kay? Ya know ya already got this Turk dead-to-rights, yo."

Roxas rubbed his head into Reno's palm. "Yeah, Reno. I know. You're just getting us used to you. It's a nice change. I'm getting to like it."

Dropping his hand, Reno stared down towards the cobblestones at his feet. "When Axel died, the Street Rat part of me came back. Felt it right off the bat, like a bad, itchy rash. Remember some stuff too. 'Bout you. 'Bout us. How shitty he was to ya. Street rat felt really sorry 'bout how it went down, Rox. Would have treated ya aces when he got ya back. Well… best as my Street Rat part knew how. He's itchin' like crazy against the Turk part of me. Don't like bein' bossed 'round, yo."

Elated with the news, Roxas scootched up tight against Reno, laying his head against Reno's collarbone. "Axel hated being bossed around. He'd try to get away with stuff every chance he could get. You know? He wasn't supposed to marry me."

Reno began running his fingers in Roxas's hair again. "Hmm?"

Roxas kissed the side of Reno's neck. "Yeah. He was just supposed to secure me, as a go-between, and bring me back to the Organization. Xemnas, our leader, became furious when he discovered we got married in Twilight Town. In front of everybody, he sliced up Axel's back in the middle of the Organization's meeting room."

"Xemnas wouldn't allow Axel to heal himself with the Darkness. He still had to accomplish missions with his back ripped to pieces. He'd return with his robe soaking with blood. Every night I would put on a healing salve to help his back heal. He'd say it didn't hurt much. I knew he lied. He just wanted me to stop crying. He hated to see me cry. He said it hurt worse than his back ever could. That's when I knew he really loved me. I knew what we had was rare and precious. I would suffer anything to keep that love close."

Reno nuzzled Roxas's hairline. "Yeah, but ya left the Street Rat anyway, yo."

Roxas shrugged. "It was never supposed to be permanent. Axel always got me before I strayed too far."

Reno drew Roxas away from him, so he could look into his Nobody's mate's serene blue eyes."Let me get this straight. Ya ran from the Organization, just so the Street Rat would tag ya? The Street Rat was a sicko. Ain't never gonna say he wasn't. I ain't all aces in the morality department either. I'm hoping Sora can work past that, seein' he's the forgivin' type. But you, Roxas. You ain't on the up-and-up either, yo."

With a wicked smile, Roxas giggled. "I never proclaimed to be, Husband. Sora's the goody-goody, but you knew that already."

With a groan of exasperation, Reno ran his hands up-and-down Roxas's arms. "Roxas, ya gotta understand. Sure, the Street Rat's back inside the Turk, but it's the Turk who's runnin' the show for good. I worked too hard, for too long, to go back to what I was. I'm gonna do right by you and Sora, if it kills me, yo."

Roxas embraced Reno tight. "Yeah, I know. I see the difference. The Turks made you focused. They made you patient and soft."

"The fuck? Hold up now, yo!"

Roxas refused to release a wiggling, protesting Reno. "No. Wait a minute. You're misunderstanding. Soft means nice. You're nicer. It's taking me a little getting used to, but it's what Sora needs. You know, as well as I do, if Axel had survived, he would have done the same thing to Sora. Same spouse, different body, so to speak. The difference, being, Sora would have been broken in a week. Sora doesn't have the fierceness I have to survive. He needs the soft. You have that in spades. It's a good thing, Husband. Thanks."

Once again, embracing Roxas, Reno rocked him back and forth like a baby. He spied Roxas's hair color change back to Sora's in the corner of his eye.

Shyer with his affection, a blushing Sora rubbed his cheek against Reno's chest. "Roxas is right, Reno. Axel loved us, but he was mean and hurtful. He hated to see us cry, but he made us cry anyway. He would get so angry, because he never understood why we cried. I'm glad you're the way you are now. You can take care of us, like Leon takes care of Cloud. We'll be great together. You'll see."

Reno glanced to the Strifes's open doorway.

Speaking of Leon, Reno needed to speak to the Lion as soon as possible.

Reno knew he was getting in way over his head. He needed good advice. It was the only kind Leon knew how to give. "Puttin' a lot of faith in this Turk, Sora. Hope I'm up to it, yo."

"You are Reno. I just know it."

XXX

With a kiss and hug goodbye, Sora left for his day-shift at the Seventh Heaven.

Leaning into Leon and Cloud's house, Reno rapped at the open door.

Looking up from sharpening Lionheart, Leon smiled.

Reno stared. Yeah, Strife was one lucky son-of-a-buck.

Reno thought about going for it once or twice, but he always pulled back, remembering Cloud was a psycho.

"I wondered when you'd knock on my door, Reno. Still confused on what to do about Sora?"

Appreciating Leon's intuitiveness, Reno returned the smile. "Yeah, Mrs. Strife. Kid got this Turk spinnin', yo."

"Reno. It's Leon. Just give me a minute to put Lionheart away. I'll meet you outside."

With a nod, Reno moved to sit back on the bench.

Cloud had this little list of rules Leon followed to the letter.

Leon followed the rules, not out of subservience, but from of the knowledge it kept Cloud's crazy at bay.

Leon had to meet any single men, except for Sora, outside the house.

If Cloud entered the house, and his enhanced senses picked up a foreign man's scent, he would, more often than not, go on a small killing spree.

Leon liked his life to be simple, and murder-free, as possible.

Striding out of the house, Leon gracefully took his seat next to a pensive looking Reno. "I'm all ears, Reno. How can I help you?"

Leaning forearms against bony knees, Reno gesticulated wildly. "It's about the mini-Cloud. Sora's sweet as pie. He'll forgive this Turk anythin'. And I've done some crazy shit to survive. On the other hand, I got Roxas. Roxas lived with the worst part of me for over a year. The very worst. It was the part that helped me drop the Plate on Sector 7, killin' women and kids. It's the part that liked killin' and maimin' Shinra enemies. It's the lyin' sleazy bullshitter. Roxas adores him. Sora needs me the way I am now. Roxas wants the rabid dog I was way back when I was runnin' the streets as a teenager. Don't know if I'm goin' up or down with the kid. Need help, Mrs. Strife. Need it real bad, yo."

Leaning one elbow against the back of the bench, with one heel resting on his knee, Leon smiled serenely at Reno's exasperation. "Well, first things first. Why do you keep calling me Mrs. Strife?"

Reno quirked an eyebrow. "Well, y'are ain't ya?"

Leon laughed. "Well, yes, but I wish you would call me Leon. Everyone else does."

Reno vehemently shook his head. Hands making a no-go gesture."Nuh uh! This is survival. See? I call you Mrs. Strife. It reminds this Turk ya married to the psycho. Uh… Sorry. Meant to say Cloud, yo."

Leon laughed even harder. He found Reno so amusing!

Leon loved when Reno came for morning breakfast with Sora.

Reno just woke everyone's brains right up.

Even though he would never admit it, Cloud enjoyed having Reno around too.

The pair would stay up, sometimes all night long, talking about old times with the Turks, SOLDIER, and a mutual best beloved buddy named Zack Fair.

"You don't have to worry, Reno. Cloud trusts you not to try anything with me. He said you, more than anybody, knew what he was capable of when pushed."

Relieved, Reno nodded."'Kay. Gonna still call ya Mrs. Strife, though. Fits ya somehow. You takin' care of all us nuts, yo."

Leon grinned."Okay, Reno. If it will make you feel any better, you can call me Mrs. Strife. Cloud thinks I deserve it too."

"Yeah. That's good. Umm. Back to the the mini-Nut?"

Frowning in thought, Leon crossed his arms across his chest."Ah yes. You're correct about Sora. He's a truly forgiving soul. You're blessed to have him in your life. I noticed you realize that. Roxas…. Well…. He's only been alive for a short time. You say he loved the very worst part of you, which is good, in a way. He knows what he's taking on. He just has to get used to the way you are now. I think he is. He's gotten so much more polite since you came into our lives."

Reno smirked, remembering what Cloud almost did to Roxas, when he had mouthed off to Leon."Yeah. I heard Strife was gonna skin him alive for smart-mouthin' ya."

Leon waved one gloved hand in dismissal. "Oh, Cloud always takes offense at any perceived slight against me. I hoped he had gotten better. He promised me he would be more patient with Roxas, since he suffered from multiple personalities himself. I think you've been helping Cloud too. Thanks."

With a shrug and rare blush, Reno looked down at his shoes."Fuck. No prob, Mrs. Strife. This Turk likes talkin' about the old days. Even reminded me of some stuff with my partner, Rude, I'd forgotten. Priceless, man, just priceless."

Leon clapped Reno on the shoulder with a firm grip. He waited, until Reno looked towards his assuring gaze. "From what Cloud's told me, you've always lived purely by your instincts. Since you're still here, I believe they have steered you in the right direction. Keep listening to them. Sora will continue to be patient and understanding. He will always be there for you. Roxas is where you will have to rely on your instincts the most. I'm also afraid you'll actually have to talk to the 'Street Rat' you've been trying to bury alive inside you."

Reno hung his head. He knew he couldn't keep on ignoring Axel inside. The Street Rat wouldn't let him. The fucker would poison him from the inside out, laughing all the while.

Reno owed it to Roxas, and especially Sora, to make himself right. "I get where ya comin' from, Mrs. Strife. He's just such an asshole. Never believed how the rest of the Turks put up with me for so long. I'll pull myself together. I gotta. Spouse's countin' on me."

Leon arched an eyebrow. "Spouse?"

Lowering his gaze away from Leon's, Reno shook his head in shame."Yeah, sick fucker actually married Roxas, before taking him back to the Organization. Not only was my Nobody a perverted asshole, he was a pedophile. Ain't enough dirt in all the Worlds to bury this Street Rat."

Leon would have to tell Cloud as soon as he came home.

Roxas's fierce determination to tie Reno down permanently made a lot more sense now. The spouse wanted his hubby back home, where he felt he belonged.

Tightening his grip on Reno's shoulder, Leon shook his body a little. "Reno, you say you hate the Street Rat part of you, and want him dead. However, he will always be an integral part of you. From what I've heard from Cloud, you never would have survived the slums without him."

"Nah. Would've died in the gutter with the rest of the scum. Maybe I should've. Would've saved Roxas a lot of grief, yo."

Leon shook his head. "You really don't believe that, anymore than Cloud wishes the Lone Wolf inside of him was dead."

"Yeah, but the Lone Wolf helped make Cloud our Planet's hero, my Lone Wolf liked to torture fat guys in suits."

Releasing Reno's shoulder, Leon leaned both elbows against the back of the bench. "Trust me. Once you've come to terms with the Street Rat part of you, everything else will fall into place. Sora and Roxas will both be patiently waiting for you at the end of the tunnel."

With a snigger, Reno glanced toward Mrs. Strife. "Just like you, for Cloud?"

Leon grinned back. "Yes, exactly."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Watching Axel's cut scenes in KH Re:COM, it really brings home to me how much Axel changed or was changed for Roxas. In the first scene with Axel, before you fight him, he asks Sora if he'd like a hint. Baby Sora gives him a glare. The way Axel looks at Sora. Woot! There's a fan story right there, baby! Reno comes from Final Fantasy 7. Originally updated 12/07/08. Revised 2/19/09. 2nd Revision 7/22/09.

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Reno tries to keep the Street Rat buried. Don't mess with Street Rats!

Pairings: Sora in body(Roxas in mind)/Reno(Axel in mind)

Warnings: Yaoi, Non-Con (Of the mental kind), SEX (Finally, baby!), Cursing, Ref. to Character Death

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. All characters in this story are eighteen and over.

**Chapter 4- Burn, Baby!**

XXX

Considering his life, past and present, Reno should have known never to trust a peaceful night.

Completing two Gummi Ship runs to Traverse Town, Reno had been bone tired. He fell asleep, right after Sora helped him take off his suit.

Since the Turks no longer existed, Reno could wear whatever he wanted. He insisted the suit was now his natural hide, removing the suit permanently, would be like skinning him alive.

Roxas wanted to take the chance.

However, Sora found the suit massively appealing, and made sure to keep it in tip-top shape.

The couple still hadn't had sexual intercourse yet.

Sora, being a complete virgin, felt fine with taking it slow.

Rife with sexual frustration, Roxas was running, sideways, along the walls in Sora's mind.

Right up until Roxas finally left, he and Axel used to have sex at least five times a day, every day.

Whenever Roxas brought it up, Sora would flinch and cover his butt with his hands in self-defense.

Ever since Reno had told Roxas the Street Rat part of him, aka Axel, had returned, when he died,. Roxas had been dying to draw Axel out.

Roxas knew he shouldn't do it.

Reno trusted Roxas now. It took awhile, but he did.

Reno had always trusted Sora.

If he fanned the flames, Roxas knew what would happen. It would put Sora, and his virginity, in mortal peril.

But missing his husband so much, Roxas couldn't stand it anymore.

Roxas made sure Sora had fallen into a light enough doze for him to take mental control.

While still looking like Sora, Roxas sidled closer to a sleeping Reno. He whispered to Reno's relaxed face."Axel? Why won't you come out? I miss you so much. Sora's a complete virgin. He doesn't even want to masturbate. He says it's icky. I never had to worry about that. You always took care of me. Husband? I need you so much. Please, Axel. I need it bad."

Resting his head against the soft pillow, Roxas placed small hands on either side of Reno's face. He lightly caressed the still visage up and down, just the way Axel had loved it. "Axel? I'm burning up. Come out. Love me. I need you."

When Reno's eyes shot open, Roxas slightly jumped back. But instead of being met by ocean-blue irises, he viewed psychotic glowing green.

Reno's face lit up with a familiar smirk. "Hello! Does it burn, baby? Come here! I'll make it all stop!"

Rapidly dragging Sora's body underneath his own, Axel, in Reno's body, tore Sora's nightshirt completely off with one pull.

Sora, of course, woke up as soon as he heard Axel's scary inflection in Reno's voice. He demanded Roxas give him back control of his own body.

Roxas told his Other to fuck off. He was busy.

Wrapping petite arms tight around Axel's neck, Roxas then wrapped wiry legs around thin hips. He ground his small erection against Reno's bigger one. "Axel? Is it really you? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I left. You won't leave me again, right? Promise you'll stay."

Groaning with joy, Axel buried his head in Sora's neck, inhaling both Roxas and Sora's combined scents. Ah! Blessed freedom! He knew his mate would figure a way to spring him.

Fucking Turk kept Axel caged up night and day. Ingrate. If it wasn't for him, they'd been dead long ago, never to know this sweetness writhing underneath him. "Yeah, Rox. It's me. Goddamn Turk would've killed me off the first time he sniffed me back. Only problem bein' he'd have to kill himself too. Funny thing. Turk likes livin' just as much as I do, yo."

Backing up, Roxas stared into Reno's face.

Axel didn't have the control that Roxas did over Sora.

Roxas could only tell his husband lived inside Reno's psyche by the eyes and his expressions. Actually, he took that back. It was the eyes.

Axel was just a more scum ball, sleazy, perverted form of Reno, who once wore a black robe instead of a suit.

"Husband? You're in control now. What's with the yo?"

Axel, in Reno's body, shrugged. "Yo comes with the package. I used to say it all the time. Just before ya came to the Organization, Xemnas threatened to castrate me the next time his all-mighty ears heard it. I still said it. Just in my head, yo."

With that, Axel gifted Roxas with his much-missed maniacal grin.

A frightened Sora shuddered inside. Oh, Axel scared him so much.

When Sora first met Axel in Castle Oblivion, he automatically knew.

Axel was the bad man in the park you ran away from. The one who did bad things to you that you couldn't tell your mom later.

Sora begged Roxas to, at least, give him vocal control for a little bit. If sex would be happening, it would be his body that would be manhandled.

Thinking a little, Roxas acquiesced.

Sora spoke the truth.

Virgin or not, Roxas knew how brutal Axel could be.

Sora had the right to plead his case.

Axel's eyebrows rose. Grin widening, when Sora's scent became stronger. "Oookay! That's more like it! Miss me madly, Second Mate?"

All set to beg, Sora halted, frowning with annoyance.

Axel always did this.

Sora would be scared and leery.

Then Axel would say something to make Sora laugh or piss him off.

Roxas murmured it was Axel's curse and gift.

"Silly, we're not married yet. Reno says he wants to save up money to buy me a "real" ring. Whatever that means."

Belly-laughing, Axel made sure to rub his groin against Sora's. "To get it, ya gotta grow up in the Slums, under the Plate. Ask Aerith next time ya see her. Make sure ya do it in front of a lot of people, yo."

Sora tilted his head. Eyes becoming sadder. "Axel? Did you really love me, too? Roxas explained you could have killed me to bring him back, but you didn't. Axel, it's really important. No fooling. You know Roxas can tell when you lie. Do you love me?"

With a groan, Axel slumped on top of Sora, virtually knocking the air out of his small body.

Raising himself back up, Axel took a deep breath. He rested his weight on thin forearms, so he could look Sora right in the eye. Actually, he looked Sora and Roxas in the 'eye,' since each eye had turned a different color of blue. "Listen up, Mates. Damn! Am I gonna love sayin' that for the rest of my life! Almost worth dyin' for! Owww! Easy, Roxas! Gotta use it soon!

"Well, hurry up, and answer Sora's question! Sora can wait all night. You damn well know I won't!"

Straightening up, Axel winked. "Don't I know it! Like I was saying, before I was interrupted by First Mate's knee, I am utterly and completely in love with the both of you, until the day I die… again."

With that, Sora shoved Axel completely off his body, and covered his eyes with his hands.

Axel rolled back, looking concerned. With a grimace, he realized Sora had begun crying. "Aw fuck! Don't! Stop it! Fuckin' hate it when ya cry! Don't know…"

Axel went from chagrined to flabbergasted, when Sora punched him in the shoulder. Hard. Oh no! That was Roxas. He could tell that punch anywhere.

Sora's crying doubled in volume.

Dammit! Now they both bawled.

Frustrated, Axel clutched his head. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuck! Hey, Boss Man! What do I do? Wake the fuck up! Wake up, yo!"

Flailing and cursing, Axel fell off the bed.

Sora hastily uncovered his face, hoping Reno's body hadn't gotten hurt by the fall.

When his head popped back up, Sora and Roxas gazed into Reno's bleary blue eyes. "Anyone catch the number of that fuckin' Street Rat?"

Sora wrapped his arms around bent knees, bringing them up tight to his chest. "Reno? Is that you?"

Roxas ran to hide in Sora's head. He knew Sora wasn't the one in trouble.

After slowly crawling back onto the bed, Reno laid flat, staring up at the ceiling. Backstabbin' Street Rat paced back and forth, in his head, wondering what the fuck he did wrong. "Yeah, Sora. As usual, Street Rat shoots his dumbfuck mouth off, and I'm left with the bruised groin and shoulder. Tseng was always right. Only reason this Turk's still livin', because I'm pretty, yo."

Reaching out, Sora played with Reno's fiery red hair. "Yeah, you are. Reno, I don't care about the ring. I know it's only been three months, but I love you. We don't need any fancy rings to get married."

Taking hold of Sora's small hand, Reno sat up.

Sora's hand seemed so small, next to Reno's. So pure and innocent.

Sora had entrusted Reno with everything he had to give.

Reno had no idea how he got so lucky. He sure as hell knew dirt, like him and Axel, didn't deserve Sora and Roxas. "I wanna do right by ya, Sora. You're my Doll. Both you and Roxas. My baby dolls. You deserve the best this Turk can give ya. Axel loves ya. He really does. He just don't know spit about how to say it. If ya said somethin' soft like that in the slums, ya got ya teeth knocked in good, yo."

Placing his other hand on Reno's face, Sora turned it, so he could see Reno's unsure gaze.

For the very first time, Sora initiated a lip-locking kiss.

Roxas still hid.

Reno seemed mesmerized, when Sora drew away, and laid back down.

Nestling close, Sora continued to caress Reno's face, feeling Reno's erection rise anew against his hip. "Roxas was right. I'm burning up, Husband. Love me. Please?"

Kissing Sora's palm, looking completely serious, Reno drew Sora even closer. "Come here, Mate. I'll make it all stop."

XXX

Gently as he could, Reno began to make love to a wide-eyed, softly sighing Sora.

Of course, Axel, in Reno's head, halted his pacing and began to cheer Reno on. His cheers accompanied by extremely vulgar remarks and hand gestures.

Reno informed Axel that he was lucky to even witness this.

In response, Axel stuck his tongue out, and blew a loud raspberry.

Mentally, Reno shouted at Axel to shut the fuck up and sit the fuck down.

Axel saluted Reno with a middle finger. However, he did sit down gleefully to watch, like the sick pervert he always proudly proclaimed to be.

Reno halted the caressing and kissing of Sora's body to look around. With one hand, he pulled the bedside table drawer open, and removed a still brand new and woefully full bottle of lubrication.

Having barely touched his own, much less someone else's, Sora kept himself occupied by exploring Reno's thin, muscular body.

Reno's body seemed so beautiful to Sora. Thin, pearly white, and muscular; not an ounce of extraneous body fat to be found.

Sora still had to train hard, with Cloud, every day to keep his teenage body in tip-top shape.

With Mako injections, and Shinra scientists other machinations, Reno's body would stay fit and firm for many years to come.

When Reno wanted to make Sora laugh, he would do acrobatic flips and cartwheels in the small courtyard in front of the Strifes' house after dinner.

Clapping for more, Sora would laugh with joy.

Flipping the cap on the lubrication, Reno squirted the fluid all over his fingers, and rubbed them together to warm them. Putting the cap back into place with one long finger, he placed the bottle next to Sora's shoulder.

Hunkering back down, Reno began to softly kiss Sora again.

Entwining his arms around Reno's neck, Sora returned the deep kisses with tentative ones of his own. He even licked Reno's tongue, when it ventured into his small mouth.

Reno made the first tentative nudges, with a lubricated finger, into Sora's virgin entrance.

Sora had been told earlier, by Leon, what happened during anal sex.

Consciously attempting to relax, Sora tried to make it easier for both him and Reno. He found it difficult, though.

Leon warned Sora the first time almost always hurt.

Sora decided, instead, to concentrate on Reno's kisses and the caressing of his other hand.

The plan, sort of derailed, when Reno's finger found Sora's prostate.

When Reno brushed the gland, Sora squealed with surprise.

With a grin, Reno deepened his kisses, continuing to prod Sora's prostate.

Writhing, Sora released small screams. Small hips moving along with Reno's thrusting finger.

Adding a second digit, to help widen Sora's entrance, Reno began to make a subtle twisting motion with his wrist.

Flinging his head back, Sora cried out. Hips moving faster. "Reno? It feels tight! I think something's happening. What do I do, Reno? Ah! Ah! What do I do? Oh! Ah!"

Moving swiftly down, Reno hovered over Sora's small erection. Hand still thrusting strong. "It's okay, Baby Doll. It'll make ya more relaxed. You can come. I'll catch it all, yo."

In one swoop, Reno deep-throated Sora's erection to the root, while adding a third finger.

With two harsh sucks, and a rough prod of three fingers, Sora released with an ear-rattling shriek.

Eyes closed tight, in concentration, Reno sucked as fast as he could. He continued the prostate stimulation, waiting for Sora to catch his breath.

Reno made sure he got every last drop. His Doll tasted so sweet. Liquid sugar inside and out.

Licking his lips, Reno rose up on his knees.

With a dexterity, that would have made his old Turk instructors applaud, Reno uncapped the, heretofore, forgotten bottle of lubrication, filled his palm, and managed to fist the liquid all over his erection one-handed.

Reno smirked, spying Sora's amazement, while viewing the act.

Wait until they were married, Reno would show Sora he could do all sorts of things with his magic hands.

Once satisfied, Reno wiped the excess on the bed sheet.

Resuming his position on top of Sora, Reno withdrew his other hand from Sora's entrance.

Meeting Reno's kisses, Sora drew him back into a warm embrace, locking his ankles at the small of Reno's back.

Resting his upper body weight on his forearms, Reno made the first tentative thrusts. He barely got the head in, when he saw Sora wince.

Sora drew back to look at a frustrated Reno above him."It's okay, Reno. Leon warned me about this. It'll hurt me more if you do it slow. I love you, Reno. Make the pain quick. Please."

Reno nodded with determination.

With his mate's permission, Reno once again kissed Sora. Sharply inhaling, he thrust deep, getting almost halfway in.

Reno felt, more than heard, Sora's scream.

Scrabbling for purchase, Sora's nails scored the backs of Reno's shoulders.

Interweaving his tongue, with a flailing Sora's, Reno again thrust in deep. This time his pelvis rested securely on top of Sora's. He was all the way in.

Reno tried his damnedest to ignore a victorious Axel crowing inside his head. He raised his head to let Sora breathe, and allow Sora's body to get used to him.

Reno groaned with dismay, seeing the tears course down the sides of Sora's wide blue eyes, only to disappear into a spiky hairline. His heart broke, when he heard Sora's soft wounded voice. "Reno? Oh, Reno. It hurts. It hurts so bad. Leon said you'd make it better. Please make it better, Reno. Make me feel good."

Inside Reno's head, Axel had stopped crowing. Standing still, he looked troubled.

Baby Dolls shouldn't cry. Never cry.

The sight and sound ripped the Turk and his Nobody to pieces every time.

Licking Sora's falling tears away, Reno began to make tentative thrusts.

Petting Reno's shoulders, where he had scratched before, Sora reaffirmed his embrace around Reno's neck. Tightening up, he screamed with one of Reno's thrusts.

While Axel gave an inner thumbs-up, Reno focused his thrusts to Sora's newly rediscovered prostate.

Sora flung his head back with abandon. Blue eyes rolled up into the back of his head. His screams filled the room.

Even though he had cautioned himself to be more gentle with his small mate, Reno's ardor became inflamed by the sound of Sora's pleasure.

With Sora's rising lust-filled screams, Reno's thrusts became harsher. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Reno! Oh! Oh! Harder! Ah! Ah! Ha! Never! Oh! Ah! Thought! Ha! Ah! Feel! Ah! Ha! Sooo Goooood! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Reno didn't think it possible. But with Sora's declaration, he began to pound even faster.

Lower stomach tightening up, with his impending release, Reno reached down, and began to fist Sora's renewed erection.

Sora screams turned into wails.

Feeling Sora's anal muscles spasm around his thrusting erection, Reno cursed. Just a little more. Just a little…

Flailing wildly, Sora came for the first time with a man inside him. Penis spurting semen all over. Anal ring clamping down, like a vice, on Reno's thrusting erection.

With low groan, Reno let go of Sora's still-spurting member. Oh Gods! Doll was gonna tear it off!

Reno slammed his pelvis against Sora's. Body spasming, with little hitches.

Sora's internal muscles continued to milk Reno of everything he had.

Feeling like Sora had sucked out most of his damned soul, Reno flopped down on top of his quited mate.

Sora laid still. Wide eyes staring at the ceiling.

Reno caught his breath. His own eyes widening, when he noticed Sora wasn't moving or saying anything.

Quickly righting himself, Reno gazed into blank eyes, while lightly patting Sora's sweaty cheek."Sora? Baby Doll? Ya still in there? Hey, ya scarin' the Husband. Come back, yo."

Sora's eyes focused. He smiled serenely up to a panicked Reno.

Sora offered reassurances, by placing small hands on either side of Reno's face, and bringing him in for a sweet, gentle kiss.

Releasing Reno's face, Sora wrapped his arms around Reno's neck."Sorry, Husband. I was just talking to Roxas. I told him he was right. It does feel really good.

Seeing Reno's exasperated expression, Sora giggled."Husband, can we do it again soon?"

Rolling his eyes, Reno slowly pulled out. "Sure, just give this old man's Mako time to recharge."

Wincing, Sora shook his head, spying Reno's concern. "I'm okay. Leon told me to cast Curaga on myself and rest for about ten minutes. I'll be fine."

Flopping onto his back, Reno brought his smiling mate in to cuddle."So, Mate. When did you get all this learnin' from Mrs. Strife, yo?"

Giggling some more, Sora scootched up tight to his love. "Today, when you flew your second run to Traverse Town. Cloud stayed for about five minutes, then he bailed. He said the thought made him itch in the wrong way."

Reno sniggered. Bet it did.

Palming Sora's spiky head, Reno brought it closer to his nose, so he could inhale the beloved smell. Man, never get tired of either of his Dolls' scents! Sweetness, Spice, and all Reno's.

With Sora relaxing against him, Reno thought about what Sora had said, before they made love."Sora, ya really wanna marry this Turk, even with the asshole Street Rat taggin' along?"

Sora drew himself away from Reno.

Sora's blue eyes widened, when he gazed into one ocean-blue eye, and one glowing green eye.

Both orbs stared Sora down.

Leaning forward, Sora gave both Reno and Axel a deep kiss."Yes. I want to marry you and remarry the Street Rat too. If he's willing."

Sora's breath was knocked out of his body, by the strength of Reno's embrace.

Closing his eyes, Sora heard Reno's huge sigh of relief. He started, when he heard Axel's voice instead of Reno's.

"Fuck yeah! Street Rat wants to marry you! Found married life strangely satisfyin'. Good to have someone to come home to. Someone to call home, yo."

Hmm. Sora would have to get used to changes.

Well, Reno got used to Roxas. It was the least Sora could do.

Settling down to rest, Sora felt slightly irked by what he heard, before drifting off.

"My mates forever and ever… Fuckin' classic! Worth the pain of dyin' twice over, yo!"

Sora grimaced, while Roxas bitched in his head.

Other and Nobody loved Reno and Axel, but Axel really was an asshole born and bred.

If Reno would be his reward, Sora decided he could tolerate Axel.

Inside, Roxas scoffed at Sora's Pollyanna attitude. "Good luck with that, Other. Listen and learn from First Mate. Toleration isn't going to hack it, not by a long shot."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: When I posted this on another site, I referred to Sora, Roxas, and Leon as wives. My mistake, which has now been fixed. Complete ignorance on my part. I thank the reviewer who set me straight. Reno comes from Final Fantasy 7. Originally updated 12/21/08. Revised 2/19/09. 2nd Revision 7/22/09

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Reno's in love, but confused. Axel's in love and always horny. Sora's still Sora. Roxas's in love… and horny.

Pairings: Sora in body(Roxas in mind)/Reno(Axel in mind), Cloud/Leon

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, Multiple Personalities (like whoa!), Cursing, Ref. to Character Death, Crazy! Friend Cloud, SEX

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. All characters in this story are eighteen and over.

**Chapter 5 - Just Make It Count**

XXX

_**The Next Day**_

Arriving with Sora, to the Strifes' residence for breakfast, Reno didn't quite know what to expect. He ventured a look towards his fiancé.

Sora didn't look any different.

After the first time, the couple had made love twice.

With diligent use of the Curaga spell, Sora walked fine.

Reno smiled at his beaming Doll.

Sora actually glowed.

When the couple entered the house, Leon immediately went to Sora's side, and petted him all over.

Sora received the coddling with a sweet smile.

Leon whispered in Sora's ear.

Sora responded by shaking his head no.

Taking his seat, Reno figured Leon had asked Sora if he felt any pain.

Cloud refused to look at Reno. The light blush dusting pale cheeks betrayed his thoughts on the matter.

Sensing the atmosphere, Leon hurriedly set the food on the table, while Sora sat beside Reno.

Breakfast was eaten in silence.

Tension so thick, Leon would have been able to slice it with Lionheart.

Before going to work, Reno decided to bring up the only good thing he could think of, so he could get some food down his gourd"Um, Mrs. Strife? We was wonderin'. Um… Sora and I. Well, me and Sora. We're getting married. Soon as possible. Kind of wonderin' if you'll help…Umm, yo."

Glancing up at a surprised Leon, Sora couldn't help but giggle.

Leon looked towards Sora for confirmation.

Nodding, with a smile, Sora clapped his hands with joy.

Reno began to shovel as much food as he could get into his mouth.

Cloud continued to ignore everybody and everything. He would have his conversation with Reno later, without the Missus and Sora present.

"Well, this is certainly sudden. Of course, I'll help, Little Brother. I'm sure Aerith, Yuffie, and Tifa will be happy to help too. It's not every day we have a wedding around here. While you're at work, Sora and I will go over everything. I'm sure you'd be bored."

Shrugging, Reno continued to shovel.

Jumping up, Sora hugged Leon, with tears in his eyes.

Cloud stood up, pushing his chair back. Leaning down to kiss Leon, he hugged Sora, and left to make his first run of deliveries.

Reno cringed, when Cloud slammed the door. Yeah, he'd have to talk to Cloud later. He just hoped Cloud hadn't picked up that Axel, was now awake and kicking in his skull.

Who was Reno kidding?

Cloud had been the first one to notice Roxas inside Sora. He would probably draw Axel out just to kick his ass.

Unfortunately, Reno's body would be the one taking the beating.

Gazing at his jubilant Doll, Reno found himself grinning like an idiot. If Cloud kicked his ass, like when he dropped the Plate on Sector 7, he'd take it like a Turk.

For his Dolls, Reno decided he would do anything and everything to ensure their lives would always be happy.

In Reno's mind, Axel whispered if the sex, from last night, remained like that from now on. It was worth getting his ass kicked ten times over.

For the fiftieth time that morning, Reno told his Nobody to shut the fuck up.

With a sigh, Reno realized he was going to be late for work, if he didn't leave. Slowly getting up, he kissed the top of a bouncing, seated Sora's head.

When Reno started to move away, Sora grabbed his waist."We'll miss you all day. The both of you."

Reno hugged his mate tight, before letting go. For once, Axel agreed with Reno reply. "Missin' ya already. Ya got my heart. Keep it warm, yo."

With a laugh, Sora playfully placed his hands over his own heart, showing Reno it would stay safe.

This time Axel replied, while Reno walked out."Fuck yeah! Worth dyin' twice over, yo!"

XXX

While Reno attempted to eat a soggy egg-salad sandwich for lunch, outside the Gummi Ship hangar, Cloud drove up on Fenrir.

Reno squinted from the smoke of the exhaust, watching Cloud turn the cycle's engine off.

Reno felt somewhat relieved to see Cloud didn't have First Tsurugi strapped to his back.

Cloud had almost killed Reno last time, with just his bare hands.

Both knew Cloud didn't need a sword to kill Reno.

Plopping down beside a still munching Reno, Cloud rested his elbows on bent knees.

Cloud's Mako blue stare gazed out, at the collected Gummi Ships, waiting to be loaded for their afternoon runs. "He's awake in there. Isn't he? The Street Rat. Your Nobody, Axel."

Swallowing the last of the dry sandwich, Reno wiped his hands clean on a paper napkin. Balling it up, he threw it into the garbage can nearby. He whistled to himself, when he nailed it."Yeah. Roxas woke the asshole up while I was sleepin'. Tricky. My Blondie Doll. Can't be relaxin' for a second with that one, yo."

"He's too young for all this."

"I know. Think I don't know? Ya see me tryin' to be responsible. Spit's chance in Hades. Sora got my heart with the first big sniff 'round your door. Roxas got my dick with the first kiss. This Turk tried his best. Kid got me sittin' and spinnin. Now he woke up the Street Rat. Horny bastard can't wait 'til the weddin'. Keeps crowin' about gettin' two for the price of one. If I could kill him, Strife, without offin' myself, I would. Wouldn't even stutter, yo."

Wearing a deep frown, Cloud concentrated hard, just like Squall taught him, so he could center his thoughts.

To be rid of Axel, Cloud thought it would be easier for him just to kill Reno.

However, Cloud actually liked having Reno around.

Cloud acknowledged Reno had tried to be responsible towards Sora and Roxas.

Roxas had beaten Reno's good intentions at every turn, bringing an innocent Sora along for the ride.

In the end, like always, Cloud gave up and turned to his Mate's always good advice.

Before driving to the Gummi Hangar, Cloud had talked to Leon on his cell phone.

After getting Cloud to calm down, Leon had informed him to be a good friend to Reno, by not killing him, but listening instead. Everything else would fall into place.

In his heart, Cloud knew his Light had never steered him wrong.

Cloud clapped a firm hand on a woebegone Reno's shoulder."If it makes you feel any better, I'm not going to beat you, maim you, or kill you. I already talked with Squall and we're giving our blessing to your marriage with Sora."

"Guess I should thank the Missus. Shouldn't I?"

"Yes, Reno. You should. Axel should kiss Squall's feet every day from now on. You know me, Reno. If I had my way, I'd just beat you to death and be done with it. Less complicated all around."

While Reno pasted a nervous smile on his face, a curious Axel rifled through Reno's memories, wondering to see how bad Reno's ass got kicked last time by Cloud.

When Axel went over the short, but brutal beat-down, he shuddered. He also mentioned all the rest of the things he'd like to kiss on Leon's body.

Praying to the Gods Cloud couldn't read his mind, Reno, once again, informed his Nobody to shut the fuck up.

In fact, Reno told Axel his name had now been officially changed to 'Shut the fuck up.'

Axel replied with both middle fingers and a wicked sneer.

XXX

Before falling blissfully asleep, Reno had chalked off another great day, by filling up on Leon's pot roast for dinner, and filling up on Sora.

An hour or so later, Reno, and Axel inside, woke up to a crying, flailing Sora.

Swearing under his breath, Reno lightly shook his Doll awake.

Sobbing, Sora woke up terrified. He clung to Reno with a death-grip.

"Calm down, Sora. Tell the Husband what's up. Can't help if I don't know, yo."

Hiccuping, Sora shook his head. He and Roxas had wanted to keep quiet about this new occurrence.

Reno would not be swayed."Ain't givin' up till ya 'fess up. Either one of ya. Got patience this Turk does, yo."

Sighing, Sora let Reno go.

Laying down, Reno caressed Sora's shaking body to help calm him.

Gazing into Sora's deep blue eye, and Roxas's light blue eye, Reno waited to hear what shook his Dolls up so.

Sora clutched Reno's firm shoulders. "I dreamt about Axel dying again. Roxas keeps reaching out to touch him. We try to save him, but the flames keep burning us. After the flames consume Axel, they burn us up too. It's gotten really bad, Reno. I wish Axel would stop bringing it up. I'm glad he did what he did. We would never have survived. I know that now. I just wish he'd stop bringing it up. It hurts Roxas so much. He wasn't even there to help."

In Reno's mind, Axel hung his head in shame. It always ended up this way. He'd joke, thinking to get a laugh.

Instead, Roxas would cry.

Axel kicked himself.

Sora had repeatedly informed Reno, it had torn Roxas to pieces, that Axel had died, so he could live.

Axel swore, inside Reno's head, he'd be a better husband this time around.

Reno reaffirmed this pledge. The Turk part would make sure of it. No more screw-ups from the Street Rat.

Reno and Axel had enough of their mates crying and suffering because of them.

Drawing Sora in tight, Reno licked his tears away. "Axel's sorry, Sora. Can't tell ya how sorry the Street Rat is. Didn't realize it hurt ya that much. I promise he'll never bring it up again. Turk's honor. I'd say Street Rat's honor, but he don't have none."

Sora and Roxas received Axel's apology with relief.

Roxas reassured Sora that Axel told the truth this time. With a soft nudge, he also inquired if he could have a little more control.

When Sora asked why, Roxas informed him of his plans.

With a yelp, Sora quickly ceded control.

In this area, Roxas had all the knowledge.

To be frank, Sora had been too prudish to even venture this far.

Sora still felt leery, but he enjoyed everything else. He figured the experience wouldn't hurt, and Reno knew when to stop, if things got out of hand.

Reno's eyebrows rose, and Axel crowed inside, when a small hand began to firmly fist his penis.

Sora slowly edged his way downward to Reno's rising erection.

Axel grinned, watching Sora's hair lighten to Roxas's blond shade.

Ah! Other mate's come out to play.

Sora had informed Reno earlier, when it came to sex, he still gave control to Roxas.

Reno still wasn't sure. "What ya plannin', Blondie Doll?"

With a shrug, and a soft sigh, Roxas began to lick the head of Reno's erection like a lollipop."I wanted to thank you. I heard you took on Cloud this afternoon. Thank the Gods Leon got to him first. Relax. I used to do this with Axel every morning."

Taking Roxas's advice, Reno rested back, while Axel vehemently nodded in affirmation.

With Roxas's encouragement, Reno began to lightly move his hips.

Roxas began to suckle in earnest. Sucking more into his mouth, he was able to get half of it in. Continuing to fist the rest, he played with Reno's balls, helping to bring his orgasm on.

With Axel's fond memories running through his brain, Reno quickly called out to Roxas."Don't be tryin' to deep-throat with Sora's throat. Kid ain't used to it like you, Roxy."

Roxas's eyes darted up, gifting Reno with a fierce glare. He released Reno's erection with an audible pop."I know what I'm doing. Just shut up and enjoy it."

Amazed by Roxas's fire, Reno did as he was bid.

In complete Heaven, Axel crowed that he had taught his mate well.

Sora stared with amazement at the whole proceedings. He only admitted to himself, and Roxas, that Reno actually tasted good to him. Just like sea-salt ice cream.

Roxas retorted, mentally, that it was better than any fucking sea-salt ice cream.

Shaking his head, with a pout, Sora told his Nobody to stop swearing.

Roxas told Sora to shut the fuck up. He was busy.

Feeling Reno's balls tightening up, Roxas knew Reno's orgasm would be coming on strong. Sucking harder, he drew more of Reno's erection in.

With Reno's light thrusts, the his erection hit the back of Sora's throat.

Slightly gagging, Roxas persevered, knowing the reward was forthcoming.

With Roxas lightly squeezing his balls, Reno came with a gush and a yell. Eyes rolling to the back of his head. His lower body lifted off the bed, with the strength of his orgasm.

Sora wanted to back off immediately.

Ignoring Sora's pleas, Roxas continued to suckle for everything Reno had.

In his mind, Sora shook his head. Salty and so much. He wanted to spit the fluid out.

Roxas swallowed the liquid instead.

In his mind, Sora covered his mouth with both hands.

Outside, Roxas released Reno's softened penis with a lick of his lips.

Dazed, Reno stared up at the ceiling.

Mentally, Axel floated by, in a blissful stupor.

Gazing over his accomplishment, Roxas felt smug. Nestling next to Reno's sated body, he gave control back to Sora. He hoped Sora took careful notes of his technique.

Axel would be expecting more of the same, since Sora now knew how to do it too.

Sora was still somewhat put out. But he confessed to his Nobody, it would be okay, if it wasn't all the time.

Roxas shook his head.

Sora still had no idea what a horndog he would be marrying himself too.

With Reno deep asleep beside him, Sora contented himself with planning his small wedding. He had already decided to send e-mails to all his friends in Destiny Islands. He knew most wouldn't be able to come, but he knew Kairi would make it.

When the thought of Riku drifted up, Sora felt greatly disturbed.

For both parties, the relationship had ended badly.

Riku didn't know Roxas still lived inside Sora.

Sooner or later, a confrontation would happen.

Hating Roxas from the first, Riku had blamed Roxas for taking Sora away from him.

Likewise, Roxas hated Riku, for hunting him down, and placing him in the false Twilight Town, far away from his husband, Axel.

Sora hoped Riku would take the news, of his marriage, like the grown-up he now professed to be.

With a sigh, Sora realized nothing would come from worrying. He rested his head against Reno's solid chest. He'd think more about it tomorrow, after he sent the e-mails to Destiny Islands.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Just played through KH Re:COM and KH2 again to regain perspective. In KH2, Sora's all big, blue eyes and pouting lips. I was also reminded how much of a Baby Doll Roxas really was. Yes, Axel's a dirty pervert and I love him immensely. I believe this is my favorite chapter so far. Originally updated 12/31/08. Revised 2/19/09. 2nd Revision 7/22/09

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Wedding plans. Everyone's happy. Except for Riku.

Pairings: Sora in body(Roxas in mind)/Reno(Axel in mind), Cloud/Leon

Warnings: Shonen-Ai, OOC, ANGST!, Multiple Personalities (like whoa!), Cursing, Ref. to Character Death, Crazy! Eating Cloud

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Chapter 6 - Sympathies From The Heart**

XXX

With Leon, Aerith, Tifa, and Yuffie's help, Sora planned to have his small wedding to Reno a month after he sent the e-mails to his friends in Destiny Islands and Twilight Town.

Acknowledging he knew absolutely nothing about weddings, Reno left all the planning to Sora. He stated he would do his part, by paying all the bills.

From what he had been informed, so far, Reno figured all he had to do was show up dressed in whatever Sora wanted, with golden ring in hand.

The wedding date now set, Sora speedily received an e-mail back from Kairi.

Ecstatic for Sora, Kairi couldn't wait to meet Reno, and she would be happy to be Sora's 'Best Man.'

Sora felt sad the role wouldn't be filled by Riku. But circumstances being the way they were, he just felt glad Riku hadn't caused any problems so far.

Kairi wrote Sora that she had been the one to tell Riku of Sora's impending nuptials. Blank-faced, Riku had walked out on her, and refused to talk about it since.

Sora couldn't wait for Kairi to arrive.

To further help Sora with the wedding, Kairi would arrive two weeks before the rest of the wedding guests.

To Leon's delight, Kairi also wrote her other best friend, Selphie, was coming with her.

When Sora talked to Selphie before, about his adoptive 'big brother' Leon, formerly Squall Leonhart, Selphie had jumped up and danced, stating she couldn't wait to meet her 'Squallie' again.

Sora had no idea how Selphie remembered Leon from her past life, since Seifer and the rest in Twilight Town didn't.

Then again, Leon always said Selphie Tilmitt was special.

Seeing his Light so happy at the news, Cloud actually smiled a rare little smile at Sora.

Roxas, in Sora's mind, was somewhat perplexed at all the to-do.

When Roxas married Axel, it consisted of a civil ceremony, with Twilight Town's Justice of the Peace. The only thing he had worried about was when the Justice had inquired about his age.

Snapping thin fingers, Axel had produced a hot-blue flame in his hand, proclaiming that Roxas was "way over 18."

The Justice, feeling the heat, took the psychotic-looking man's word for it. He married the odd couple in five minutes.

Like Reno, Roxas laid low, and waited for it all to be over. He had gotten what he originally wanted. He had his husband back. He also, gratefully, received Reno's sweet softness on the side. He brimmed with contentment.

In Reno's mind, a joyful Axel flung fiery chakrams all over the place. Instead of one beautiful Baby Doll, he now had two beautiful Baby Dolls. One blondie and the other brunet. Spice and Sweetness.

Axel never said the words out loud, since Sora had tearfully told Reno of his, and Roxas's, nightmares; but he still thought the reward worth dying twice over for.

Late at night, Axel whispered to Reno, he would be willing to die again; if they could get a redhead to complete the Doll lineup.

Groaning in his sleep, Reno told Axel to just die instead.

Reno, like always, was confused by the situation. The constant confusion now compounded with growing paranoia.

Reno still couldn't understand how he, and his dirt-bag Street Rat Nobody, got so lucky. He loved Sora and Roxas right down to their little baby bones. The love growing impossibly stronger every single day. His mates' returned warmth and love giving his empty life new meaning. A direction toward the Light he, and Axel, had never deigned to hope for.

Reno knew it wouldn't last. It couldn't. He was Reno. Good things were never meant for him or his Nobody. Sure, the pair had waved at Hope and Love, in their shared past, but they never thought it would come to them.

After dropping the Plate on Sector 7, Reno believed he didn't deserve the Light.

Feeling Reno's, and secretly Axel's, doubts, Sora and Roxas would reassure them nightly with kisses, caresses, and sweet lovemaking, lasting until the morning light.

Instead of helping Reno's mounting paranoia, the comfort only made it worse.

Reno just waited for the ball to drop.

XXX

The first one off the Gummi Ship was not Kairi, but Selphie.

Giggling, Selphie launched herself off the Ship's gangway, and ran into Leon's arms.

Both cried with joy.

Standing back, Cloud watched the two old friends pet each other with affection.

Sensing his beloved Darkness's rising tension, Leon gently drew a reticent Cloud over, while also releasing his Light to help calm Cloud down.

Selphie surprised Cloud, giving him a tight hug, and patting his cheeks. "Thanks for loving my Squallie! I know he can become a big grump, if he's left alone. He always needs someone to take care of."

Bathed in his Lion's love, Cloud managed a semblance of a smile. "Um. Yeah. Squall takes care of me great. He's my Light."

Releasing a squeal, Selphie bounced at the cuteness of it all.

If Cloud wasn't used to it, with Yuffie, he would have freaked. His innate craziness could only take so much.

Feeling Cloud's mounting psychosis reassert itself, Leon embraced Cloud with one arm. Kissing Cloud's cheek, he whispered his thanks in Cloud's ear.

Turning his head, Cloud kissed Leon deeply, reaffirming the love for his Light.

Selphie held clasped hands over her heart. So romantic!

Kairi was next off the Gummi Ship. Arms weighted down, with some of the wedding gifts sent from Destiny Islands. The rest of the gifts, still on the ship, would be delivered to the Strife's home by courier.

Running to her, Sora relieved Kairi of the heavy gifts.

With a sound hug, Kairi kissed Sora's blushing cheek. Eyes misty with happy tears.

The pair walked over to a slouching, nervous Reno.

Shaking Reno's hand, Kairi drew him down to kiss a pale cheek.

Sora had been correct in his e-mails.

Except for the facial tattoos and suit, Reno was the spitting image of Axel.

Kairi's lower tummy tingled a little. She would never admit it, but she had always found Axel attractive, even when he menaced her. "I've heard so much about you, Reno. I'm glad to finally meet you."

Reno scratched the back of his head. He had to think fast.

Kairi could never know Axel was alive and kicking in Reno's head.

Even now, the asshole filled Reno's flustered mind with whistling and vulgar gestures. Oh, yeah. Axel fondly remembered Kairi as well. Very fondly. Pervert. "Same here, Kairi. Uh. Let's talk more at the Strife's. Ya lookin' pretty tired, yo."

"Yes. It was a long flight."

With Leon and Cloud leading the way, the chatting group walked through the Marketplace back to the Strife's residence.

XXX

An hour later, the happy group had settled down for the feast Leon had lovingly put together, when Reno's "ball" dropped.

A firm hand pounded on the door.

Leon and Cloud looked at each other.

Cid had gone to Traverse Town, to pick up his spouse, Vincent Valentine, and bring him back for the wedding. He had dropped off the girls in The Land of Dragons, so the trio could shop for their wedding dresses.

All wouldn't be back for a few days, at least.

Merlin had gone to see an old rival, Madam Mim, who had fallen sickly. He also wouldn't be back for a few days.

With a shrug, Cloud answered the door.

Sora felt like crying, when he saw who stood in the doorway, blocking the twilight.

In Sora's mind, Roxas hissed in anger

It was Riku.

Cloud, never approachable on his best day, looked to Leon. He didn't kill living things, which irritated him now, unless Leon said he could first.

Coming up behind Cloud, Leon gave the silver-haired stranger a slight smile, while grasping Cloud's sword arm tight. "I'm sorry. We're just sitting down for dinner. Was there someone you're looking for?"

Riku's electric blue eyes scanned the room, until they rested on Sora's tear-stained face. The glare then moved over to the red-head sitting next to Sora, who was giving Riku a non-blinking stare-down.

Riku walked in.

Cloud snarled, but became instantly diverted by a quick-thinking Leon's embrace.

When he got right in front of Sora, Riku stopped. "Why? Why him? He looks like Axel. Bet he's just as psychotic. Does he beat you too? When I captured Roxas, he was covered from head-to-toe with bruises. He may be nice now, until you're married. Then he'll hurt you, and make you run away, just like Roxas. I swear he will."

Roxas, who had hated Riku from their very first meeting, reared his blond head. "You shut-up! It was your fault! All your fault! My Axel died because of you! Hate you! I hate you so much!"

Kairi, on the other side of Roxas, held his arm, stopping him from jumping over the table to attack.

Reno continued to take the situation in. Axel cursing, with hate, inside his brain.

Seeing Sora transform, for the first time, into Roxas, an astonished Riku took a step back. "…I…don't under-. I don't understand. You shouldn't even be anymore. Sora swore you had fully integrated. I would never have to see you again."

Roxas growled. Even now, Riku wanted him dead. It would always be Sora. All Riku wanted was Sora.

Riku would never accept and love Roxas, like Reno happily did.

Again, Roxas felt glad he had gotten Sora to dump Riku. "Never. We never integrated. He'll never be free of me. I'll never be free of him. Could you live with that Riku? You swore you would always love Sora, but I know you hate me. Could you still love Sora, knowing you would still have to deal with me every day?"

Backing up further, Riku shook his head in denial, even with the truth staring straight at him. Shocked blue eyes, once again, alighted on Reno.

Grimacing, Riku saw Axel's maniacal green eyes staring him down. "Your fault. Roxas would listen to Sora, if it wasn't for you. I knew you wouldn't stay dead. You'd find some way to come back and make my life hell. Why can't you fucking stay dead, Axel! Why!"

Reno actually let Axel reply. His Nobody had the right. "Come on, Riku. You still stink of the Darkness yourself. Pot calling the kettle black. Never going to die now. Not with my Baby Dolls by my side. So sorry. Choke on it, yo."

Riku's hands balled into fists. He snarled at a now gleeful Axel.

Axel always loved it when Riku lost his shit.

Mr. High-and-Mighty.

Riku had destroyed Axel's world, without a thought. It served him right to suffer now.

"Come outside and say that again, Axel. Roxas knows what I can do with Way to the Dawn. It's about time you did too. I'll make sure you stay dead. I'll learn to tolerate Roxas. For Sora's love, I'll do anything."

Slowly rising, Reno cracked his neck. His wide grin echoing his Nobody's inside. It had been a long time, since he had kicked silver-haired ass. Too long. Time to show this brat why people had feared the Turks.

The imminent battle was immediately halted by a sobbing Sora. "Stop it! Stop fighting! Gods, just no more fighting!"

Jumping up, Sora ran into his old room, followed quickly by Leon, Selphie, and Kairi.

Without his Lion to hold him back, Cloud grimly looked at Riku and Reno.

Holding up First Tsurugi one-handed, Cloud pointed the huge sword at a suddenly, fear-filled Riku. "You made Squall upset, Riku. If this had happened before my marriage, you would be dead. You know that. Squall already told me I couldn't kill you, but you know I can do a lot before you die. Get out."

Having witnessed first-hand, at Villain's Vale, how crazy Cloud could get, Riku held up his hands, showing he was unarmed. He looked back to a smug Reno. "See you later."

Saluting Riku, with a middle finger, Reno waved bye-bye.

Throwing the front door open, Riku slammed it behind him.

Flopping back down in his chair, Reno held his head in his hands. He knew it. It never lasted. Never ever.

Remembering his Squall-taught mental steps, Cloud placed First Tsurugi to the side, and resumed eating. He recited the mantras, until he got to the end, and started again. Unconsciously, he began to talk out loud.

Slowly raising his head, Reno stared at Cloud. "That shit actually work?"

Stopping for a moment, Cloud directed his glowing gaze towards Reno.

In response, to what he saw in Cloud's eyes, Reno sharply shoved his chair back from the table.

"Riku's head is still on his shoulders. Right? Must keep floors clean. No blood on floors. Squall doesn't like blood on floors. Floors clean. Squall happy. Must keep floors clean."

Not knowing what else to do, Reno began to eat the rest of the food on the table.

Reno felt like his life falling apart, but he could always eat. He never had a problem with that area. For the second time that day, both he and Axel agreed.

XXX

Meanwhile, Sora sobbed uncontrollably on Leon's shoulder.

Holding Sora tight, Leon crooned softly to his little brother.

Kairi patted Sora on the back.

Looking up, with concern, Selphie sat at Sora's feet.

Kairi spoke first. "I swear I didn't know Riku would come. He must have taken the Gummi flight right after ours. Don't cry, Sora. Please don't cry."

Sora stopped, a little, to hiccup."Y-y-you're n-n-not m-m-mad?"

Smiling, Kairi went from patting Sora's back, to petting his soft, spiky hair. "About Axel? Actually, I sort of already knew. After you sent me the first e-mail about Reno, Namine told me. She said Roxas finally found Axel again."

Drawing away from Leon's embrace, Sora stared wide-eyed at a bemused Kairi. "You too?"

Setting her hands back into her lap, Kairi beamed with happiness. "Unlike Roxas, Namine was willing to become fully integrated, but I refused. She never had a life. She was always in captivity. I'm glad to share my life with her. It's made my life so much richer. I know Roxas did the same for you."

Gently taking Sora's face in her hands, Kairi kissed both cheeks. "I was going to tell you at dinner, but Namine and I even have a job. I'm now a full-time illustrator for a children's book company. Before Namine came into my life, I had absolutely no direction. I love it. We've already been nominated for some awards."

Filled with joy, Sora gave Kairi a big hug. Not alone. Besides Reno, he now had someone else who knew of his experience with duality, and she was thriving because of it. "We're the lucky ones. Aren't we, Kairi."

"Never doubt it, Sora. Both Reno and I will support you when you do."

Getting up, Leon brought a happy Selphie with him.

The pair gazed at their still-hugging friends. Both old and new.

Leon had learned to love Roxas, just as much as he loved Sora.

Whenever Roxas came out, he reminded Leon so much of Cloud, when he got flustered. He even looked like Cloud, just like Sora took after him.

Selphie had become fast friends with Namine, once Kairi became brave enough to let her out.

Namine had painted a beautiful mural, on Selphie's bedroom wall, for her last birthday.

Leon politely cleared his throat, to get Sora and Kairi's attention."Cloud's run Riku out by now. We should join him and Reno before they eat all the food."

Sora sniffled and nodded. Jumping up, holding a laughing Kairi's hand, he ran out of the room.

The friends followed close by a smiling Leon and Selphie.

When Sora rushed out, Reno rose up from his chair. With fright, he stared wide-eyed at his Baby Doll. Had he lost Sora for good?

Reno, and Axel, gave a big sigh of relief, when Sora threw his slight body into Reno's arms.

Clutching Sora close, Reno inhaled his sweet smell.

Good thing for Riku, Sora had been so understanding.

Reno had killed for less. A lot less.

Axel still wanted to kill Riku. He just had to figure out how to do it, without Roxas snitching to Sora.

While still embracing Sora, Reno slightly turned, feeling Kairi pat his back comfortingly. He stared, in awe, when Namine's eyes smiled back at him.

"Just make it count, Axel."

With a grin, Reno leaned down to let Axel kiss Kairi's (and Namine's) tilted, blushing cheek. "For sure. You love proving me wrong. Don't ya, Namine? Us Nobodies actually got to be Somebodies, yo."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Even though this is a Sora story, this chapter will be Riku-centric. Had to find a reason to make him stay in Radiant Garden, since so many want to kick his booty. If you read my profile, then you know I'm convinced Vincent was Sephiroth's daddy. Hint. Hint. Nudge. Nudge. **I dedicate this chapter to Jediempress. **If you haven't read her stuff, stop reading this and go do it! Her Zack is love. It was through her that I learned to even give Riku a chance, before I played KH Re:COM. Shows ya I wasn't too fond of the Riku before, even though he's hot. Reno, Vincent Valentine, and Zack Fair come from Final Fantasy 7. Originally updated 1/08/09. Revised 2/19/09. 2nd Revision 7/22/09.

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Riku finds his family. Wasn't quite what he had in mind.

Pairings: Sora in body(Roxas in mind)/Reno(Axel in mind), Cloud/Leon, Cid/Vincent, Past Sephiroth/Zack

Warnings: Shonen-Ai, OOC, Hint of MPreg, Vincent Valentine Style ANGST!, CID! And Cid Inspired-Cursing, Ref. to Attempted Sexual Assault, Ref. to Character Death

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. All characters in this story are eighteen and over.

**Chapter 7 - Baby Bat Comes Home**

XXX

On this sunny day in Radiant Garden, Riku found himself sulking in the Marketplace. He had no idea why he was still here.

Sora didn't want him.

Reno and Cloud wanted to kill him.

Kairi and Selphie were too busy helping Sora with his blasted wedding to even talk to him. The girls would just kiss his cheek, while they ran by.

Once again, he was no one, just a castaway from the Darkness.

Riku took that back. Even lost in the Darkness, slowly going mad, he hadn't felt so low. The Worlds would be better off without him.

"Excuse me. Are you Riku?"

Depressed, Riku looked up, from where he leaned, into a comforting gaze of apple green.

The woman's very presence calmed the Darkness still residing in Riku's heart.

After Sora dumped him, Riku stopped trying to bury the Darkness away. He resigned himself with getting used to it always being there.

Truth be told, Riku didn't want his Darkness to go away. He still had all his Darkness-fueled powers to keep him warm at night. With Sora gone from his life permanently, nothing else would."Yeah. Who's asking?"

The young woman smiled, in the face of Riku's rudeness. She continued to stare at him, like she saw a ghost. "I'm Aerith. You don't know me, but I would like you to come with me to the Committee's Headquarters. I know a couple, who have just returned from Traverse Town, whom I would like you to meet."

Riku tried to keep up a belligerent attitude, but found it hard against her soothing Light. He wanted to say no.

Something about the woman brooked no refusal.

With a shrug and a nod, Riku straightened up to follow her.

Feeling bad about his earlier rudeness, Riku motioned towards her groceries, so he could carry them back for her.

Beaming, the woman readily handed the bags over.

With a surprising smile back, Riku followed the lady back to the old Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee's house.

XXX

"Stop it! Stop it ah say! Ah know yer goin' to that gloomy house in yer head. Don't got time to wrassle ya back out again. Sewer pipes done broke. Gotta fix it befer the weddin'!"

For a minute, Riku felt sure the odd square of a man, furiously typing away at the computer, ranted at him.

Setting the groceries down, Riku caught a different scent. He realized the still-ranting man was talking to another man laying morosely on a cot. His long, leather-clad body somewhat hidden by the other man's huge computer system.

"I could have saved him, Cid. I know I could have. If I only had some more time…"

"Ya tried yer best, Vince. Said yerself Seph tried to gut ya last time ya met him in the Dark Depths."

"He apologized! He never had a chance! The Darkness wouldn't let him go! Even Chaos couldn't keep the Darkness at bay!"

"Well, what's done is done! Don't be all mad at Cloud neither. Sephiroth laid hands on mah boy. Had no right. Gods sent Leon to be Cloud's mate. Far's Ah can tell, only one can handle the nutball. Weddin' comin up. No time fer discord."

"I don't blame him. Sephiroth was just so lonely. He had lost his Sky so young. If I lost you, My Sky, Chaos's destruction would have no bounds."

"Ain't gonna happen, Vince. Death comes a callin' and he's gonna meet the Ol' Gospel. She ain't missed yet. Now buck up, Hunny. Gonna have vittles with Sora and Reno tonight. Wanna show my beauty off. So proud of bein' husbanded to ya."

"Oh, Cid."

"Tee hee."

Riku was about to walk back out, when Aerith gently shook the lying man's leg to get his attention.

"Vincent? There's someone I think you need to meet. He's been lost in the Darkness too. Sephiroth was too far gone, when you finally found him again, but this boy isn't. I'm sure of it."

When the thin man sat up, Riku took a step back. Blue eyes widened, when he got a good look at the man's face.

Riku had never seen anyone, man or woman, so beautiful.

The man's gaze flicked up to meet Riku's.

Red eyes. The man had glowing red eyes. Swirls of gold highlighted the irises.

Before Riku could blink, the man leaned into his face, while softly sniffing his scent.

To his consternation, Riku found himself sniffing back.

Spice, warmth, and home.

For some reason, Riku felt his eyes fill with tears. Home.

"Vince? Ah knew about Seph from the get-go. Somethin' else ya gotta tell the ol' Captain?"

Riku diverted his gaze over to the other man, still sitting at his computer.

Half-turned, the man squinted over at the still-sniffing pair.

Riku's eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

These two were married?

Riku could understand Cloud and Leon. He could even get Sora and Reno.

But these two?

Sure. The computer man was somewhat ruggedly handsome, in a coarse sort of way, but he was nowhere near the other man's league. That guy was right. He should be proud the other man even gave him the time of day.

Reading Riku's bewildered expression like a book, the tall man allowed himself a tilt of a cheek. "He is kin. Chaos confirms it. He is also howling with joy, by the way. They all are. Unbeknownst to me, they had been searching, while I napped. It seems the boy knows how to hide in the Darkness well. Not even Chaos could find him. However, he is not my son. Boy! Who is your father?"

Riku tried to back away, but firm hands on his shoulders halted him.

Shame-faced, Riku looked down. He never liked to tell anyone. The only people who knew were Sora and Kairi. He wanted to lie, but something warned him not to. "I don't know. Mom got artificially impregnated back where she came from. She wasn't told much either. The people who did it said he was a great man and she should have been grateful to even being considered worthy. She never blamed me. Never blamed me at all."

Cid clucked his tongue in sympathy."Where is she, Son?"

Riku felt unwanted hot tears slowly fall down his face. "She died while I was lost in the Darkness. She got sick with pneumonia. Kairi said she was never the same when I left. My fault. All my fault. She had only been fourteen, when they did it to her. She barely survived giving birth to me. She was a good Mom, in spite of me. I knew I was rotten. She called me her blessed angel. Her little blessed angel. She didn't deserve to be saddled with me."

Whining, the tall man leaned in, and licked the tears away. "This boy isn't mine, Cid. He's Sephiroth's. I'm sure of it. Sephiroth always said I had another. I never understood what he talked about. I now remember Cloud telling me he met a small boy, with Maleficent, who looked like Sephiroth reborn. It must have been him. Riku, isn't it?"

To his astonishment, instead of feeling disgust, Riku felt warmly comforted. "Yeah, my name's Riku."

"Hmph. Well, nice to finally meet you, Riku. I am your grandfather, Vincent Valentine. This is my husband and chosen mate, Cid Highwind. Aerith is right. You are not as far gone as my son was, not by a long shot. The Gods have given us a second chance. I shall not fail this time."

Taking a chance, Riku raised his eyes. He was shocked to see the fierce determination lighting up his newly found grandfather's gaze.

When Vincent pulled him into a tight embrace, Riku clung on with everything he had. "Promise?"

"I swear. Chaos will help you control your Darkness, teaching you powers anew. You will never be alone in the Darkness again. I promise you. My Sky shall guide us both."

With a sniffle, Riku slightly turned his head to look past Vincent's shoulder, over to a now grinning Cid. "What do I call you?"

"Fuck, Kid. Call me Cid or Captain. Everyone else does. Long as ya show respect to the Missus, I got no beef with ya."

Reassured by the Captain's Light, Riku rested his head on his Kin's strong shoulder. Silver-blue eyes widened, when he felt comforting waves of Darkness wash over him. "Grandfather?"

"Yes?"

"What's that?"

"The four demons inside me welcome you home. You will meet them soon enough. Chaos cannot wait. He already calls you his little Prince of Darkness."

"Isn't that bad?"

Vincent snorted. Such an uneducated child, he had much to learn."No, my Childe. The Darkness is simply other. Do not worry. Your education will start soon enough."

"Not a child! I'm nineteen, dammit!"

"A good age, indeed, but still very young."

Riku harrumphed at that. To Cid, he sounded just like Vincent. "Grandfather?"

"Yes, Riku?"

"Don't let go."

"Never, my Childe. Never again."

Seeing all was well with his Kin for now, Cid turned back around to work on the damned sewer line.

Aerith gently directed a sniffling Riku to the tea table for some warm tea.

Vincent followed.

When Aerith turned away, to retrieve the teakettle from the stove, Riku grabbed her arm. He stared up at her with big blue eyes. He didn't know what to say. Thank you seemed too little.

Smiling her healing smile, Aerith softly patted Riku's hand."You're welcome, Riku."

Nodding back, Riku smiled a little.

When Vincent took his seat, Riku scootched his chair right next to him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be hugged again, but he liked feeling his Grandfather's warmth.

To his surprise, while looking down, Riku's whole body was suddenly enveloped by a huge leathery wing.

Looking up, Riku gasped, seeing a transformed Vincent, with fangs and golden eyes. He should have been scared, but for some reason, he felt he belonged even more than before.

Raising a clawed hand, Chaos palmed his newly found Prince's beautiful face. "We shall teach you well, my Little Prince of Darkness. The Firstborn is gone, but he did not leave us bereft. Our clan shall thrive."

Leaning into the caress, Riku found himself purring.

"So fer once yer happy? Serves ya right, Chaos. Been a right catty bitch to the ol' Captain this whole week. Got me scratched up like a kitty post!"

Chaos purred over to his Sky. "Oh, Captain. Shut up and drink your tea. My Prince needs comfort. I shall scratch you more later."

With a leering grin, Cid winked right back. "Heh, gonna hold ya to that, Chaos. Tee Hee."

Already somewhat grossed out by his Grandparents' coarse love life, Riku listened to Chaos's advice to his mate, and concentrated his full attention on his tea.

Sitting next to the warm stove, Aerith surveyed her surroundings with satisfaction. All was well in her world again. Just like it should be. Now if the Puppy would hurry up, and wrestle his way out of the Lifestream, everything would be perfect.

Aerith sighed.

Well, way back when, Zack had been known for his lateness. But when he showed up, he always made a grand entrance.

XXX

The dinner at the Strifes' house proved to be a tense one.

Riku didn't want to go, but Cid insisted.

Kin was kin to the Captain.

Cid now called Riku grandson, and he meant it. He had sworn the oath on his cigarettes.

If he had sworn the pledge on his tea, Vincent would have cried at his Captain's loyalty.

To Riku's confusion, a misty-eyed Vincent said Cid only did that once.

When the couple had gotten married, Cid had written it into his wedding vows to Vincent.

Riku's family life seemed to just get stranger and stranger.

Then again, Riku felt glad to even have a family now. He'd learn to get used to it.

When they arrived, Riku refused to come into the house until he was invited in.

Cid grumbled Riku took the vampire part of his genetics too seriously.

Vincent smacked Cid on the head for that.

Also wishing no discord, within his collective family, Leon ushered a leery Riku in. He virtually had to drag Riku to a seat at the dinner table.

To Riku's relief, he sat between Kairi and Selphie. To his chagrin, it also meant he faced Sora and Reno.

Cloud had a long talk with his Light, since Riku had last knocked on their door. He promised Squall, as long as Riku didn't start anything, he wouldn't maim him. He found it harder now, finding out Riku was actually Sephiroth's son. Although, to tell the truth, the revelation really didn't surprise him.

When he first saw Riku, Cloud felt certain he was related to Sephiroth in some way. He just didn't know how.

Back then, out of his old love for Zack, and steadfast devotion to Cid and Vincent, Cloud had tried not to eliminate Sephiroth.

However, all bets were off when Cloud discovered Leon, crying in the computer room, after Sephiroth had tried to rape him.

Cloud hadn't stopped then until Sephiroth was dead.

Cloud had married and marked Leon right afterwards. No one would hurt his Light ever again. No one.

Sora had locked up Roxas for the night, once he heard Riku would come. He missed his best friend and was glad Riku had finally found his family.

Riku had been so lost, since he found out his mom died.

Roxas swore vengeance, but Sora didn't care.

Sora loved Riku like a brother and wanted only the best for him. He hoped Riku would find the same soul-mated love that he had.

After all the pain he had gone through, with the false Ansem, Riku deserved it.

Reno only stayed for Sora's sake. He still couldn't stand Riku.

Axel seconded the motion. If he didn't respect Mrs. Strife and Sora so much, he would have told Riku to fuck off outside with his fist.

Of course, it didn't help now that Reno knew Vincent Valentine was Riku's Grandfather.

With the Turks, Vincent had been a walking legend. His heroics, during the Deepground War, had only heightened Reno's awe towards the man.

Stealing a glance over to a silent Riku, Reno spied the eerie resemblance now. It was like looking at a midget Sephiroth.

Riku wasn't short. It was just everyone had looked short, standing next to Sephiroth. Of course, being seven feet tall had helped.

In spite of himself, Reno found himself grinning. He remembered how Sephiroth used to swing Zack around.

Zack would laugh and laugh. It was the only time Reno would hear Sephiroth's deep chuckle.

When Zack died, and Sephiroth found out later, he was gone. Just gone.

Having known Zack Fair, Reno didn't blame the General for going insane.

If Reno lost Sora, he would go bonkers too.

Remembering when he lost Roxas, Axel nodded his head in agreement. Crazy City. If he didn't discover his Baby Doll, Sora right afterwards, he would have set the Worlds on fire. Burn baby, indeed.

Although his visage remained blank and unreadable, inside, Vincent was still overcome with joy. He had been almost suicidal with the loss of his son, Sephiroth. Only Cid's constant love and devotion had kept him going.

After Sephiroth's death, the Demons had to remind Vincent every day, that his Sky couldn't live without him.

If anything else, Vincent had stayed alive for his Captain.

With Riku, Vincent now had a second chance.

Riku would vehemently state he was a grown man.

But to Vincent and his Demons, Riku was his Grandbaby.

Actually, to Vincent, Sephiroth had been his baby, even though he really had been a grown man, when Vincent finally caught up to him.

By the time he had attacked his father, Sephiroth just wanted death. He swore Zack was long gone. Without Zack, his Light, to guide him, he had nothing left to hope for.

Before he died, Sephiroth had told Vincent he would to do something so drastic; Cloud would finally have to kill him.

Vincent didn't find out, until later, of Leon being attacked. He never wanted that.

Leon embodied the very essence of goodness and Light, just like his Captain.

Vincent knew Sephiroth had finally given up, when he had molested the Lion. His son was dead when he set foot in that computer room.

Wherever it was, Vincent hoped Sephiroth's soul finally found peace. He only had Aerith's reassurances to go by.

For Vincent, this was enough. If anyone knew, it would be Aerith.

Contenting himself, with getting the food ready, Leon tried not to think about Sephiroth's attack. Now he knew Riku was Sephiroth's son, it was all he could think about.

Leon would tell Cloud daily, that he was okay, and the attack was forgotten. He always lied for his loved ones' sake.

Cloud had already killed Sephiroth.

Leon was safe forevermore. Cloud's very presence made sure of it.

Whenever Cloud woke a screaming Leon up from his nightmares, Leon would say they were of his torture in prison. Of course, he lied.

Every time Sephiroth attacked him again. Every time.

In his whole life, Leon had never felt so small and helpless. He still had no idea why Sephiroth had stopped.

Right before he would have entered Leon, Sephiroth clutched his head, mumbling something about Zack. He then disappeared.

Not a moment later, Cloud ran in, to a hysterical, naked Leon laying on the floor.

Sephiroth died two days after.

When Cloud returned, Leon had accepted his softly stuttered marriage proposal.

In spite of Cloud's odd quirks, Leon never regretted his decision.

Leon couldn't wait to tell Cloud about the baby. It had been so hard to keep it a secret.

Cloud had noticed the difference in Leon's smell right away.

Leon would tell Cloud tonight, once everyone left.

Kairi gently took Riku's hand and kissed his cheek. She murmured she was happy for him.

Riku murmured his thanks, but refused to look up.

Hoping to reassure him, Kairi squeezed his hand.

Besides Selphie, Riku had been the only one to see Namine.

Namine and Riku knew each other well, from when Sora had slept for a year in the pod in Twilight Town.

Namine helped Riku with the Darkness, which had eaten away at him. She even accepted Riku, when he returned looking like Ansem. She could always see Riku clearly, when others couldn't.

Namine, inside Kairi's mind, felt glad Riku finally had someone to teach him the right way to use the Darkness. Glancing over to Riku's Grandfather, she saw the great King of Darkness, residing inside Vincent.

Riku would be taught well.

Giggling with joy, Selphie nudged Riku. She was so happy Riku found his grandpa. He was such a big emo. When he got depressed, he was worse than Squallie, and that was saying a lot.

Riku found himself smiling and laughing a little himself.

You couldn't help it, with Selphie around. Her Light shined almost as strong as Sora's. Her giggle proved infectious.

Kairi started giggling too.

The two girls preoccupied themselves, by batting Riku between them with their shoulders.

Riku half-heartedly whispered to the girls to knock it off.

This just made the giggling worse.

Riku frowned. How was he supposed to stay depressed, between these two?

Their combined Light made his Darkness retreat almost to nothing.

Looking around the room, Captain Cid grunted with satisfaction. He grinned, when Aerith, Tifa, and Yuffie walked in.

Before Tifa had temporarily closed for dinner, Aerith and Yuffie had helped her set up the bar for tonight.

Once dinner was over, Tifa would to turn the lights back on, and Seventh Heaven would be open for business.

With his adopted children, and his new grandkid, all of Cid's Kin now surrounded him, just like he liked it.

After escaping their World's destruction, Cid and Vincent had worked long and hard to make a life for themselves. The road proved arduous, especially with the death of Vincent's son, but the Captain and his Missus had persevered.

Leon already told Cid he would be having another Grandbaby soon to treasure. He couldn't wait.

Cid caught Vincent's loving eye. Yep. Marrying Vincent Valentine and his four Demons was the best thing this old Captain ever did.

Cid never wanted to think of how his life would have ended up, if he hadn't opened that old coffin in Shinra Manor. He was just happy Yuffie had goaded him into it.

At his wedding to Vincent, Cid had ushered Yuffie to the side. He had thanked her with his Mastered Odin Materia.

When their Planet was destroyed by the Heartless, Yuffie had tearfully given the orb back to Cid. All she asked, in return, was for him to be there for her, since Godo and Wutai were gone.

Swallowing back tears, which choked his throat, Cid warned Yuffie he'd be one son-of-a-bitch of a Daddy.

Hugging Cid tight, Yuffie declared she never expected less from her Old Man.

While Leon, with Aerith and Tifa's help, set the feast on the table, Cid's grin got wider."What the fuck y'all waitin' for? This old man's gonna die of starvation. EAT!"

Laughter filled the warm house.

With family, old and newly found, the group hunkered down for their evening meal.

Each person grateful, in their own way, for being there.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay. This will be the last chapter for "Sora's Flurry." However, I'm not gonna leave ya hanging. We're going right into the sequel, "A Puppy And His Baby Angel," right lickity-split. The main couple this time is Zack/Riku. More Cloud/Leon. More Reno/Sora. More Cid/Vincent. All Mpreg. All the time. I can't wait. No big wedding scene here. Sorry. I just don't like writing them. Before and after is fine. But the actual wedding? Nah. Originally updated 1/14/09. Revised 2/19/09. 2nd Revision 7/23/09. Reno, Vincent Valentine, and Zack Fair come from Final Fantasy 7.

Addendum A/N for new readers: In case you're confused, everyone calls Leon's unborn baby a cub, because he's "the Lion." I also thought it was cute, when I first wrote this story. Actually, in almost all my stories, I usually refer to Leon's babies this way. If this confuses the reader, I apologize, but this is the way I roll.

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Wedding of a Keyblader and his Turk. What could possibly go wrong?

Pairings: Sora in body(Roxas in mind)/Reno(Axel in mind), Cloud/Leon, Cid/Vin

Warnings: Shonen-Ai, OOC, Multiple Personalities (like whoa!), Cursing, Ref. to Character Death, Ref. To Attempted Sexual Assault, Mpreg of the Lion (Blame the Mako)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. All characters in this story are eighteen and over.

**Chapter 8 - A Puppy Crashes The Wedding**

XXX

Reno hated ties. He loved suits, but ties made him feel like he had a noose around his neck.

With a deep sigh, Reno, once again, attempted to tie the tie correctly. Inwardly, he asked Axel if he wore a tie when he married Roxas. His Nobody happily informed him that he hadn't even worn underwear.

Reno swore at his Nobody. Thank the Gods he had found the Turks.

"Here, Reno. I'll do that for you."

"Thanks, Strife. Never got the hang of this. How's the Lion doin' with the cub?"

Cloud's face lit up, with a rare tiny smile, while he fixed Reno's tie.

Cloud had been overjoyed, when his Light informed him he would soon be a father. He had been somewhat distressed, by the distinct change in his Lion's scent. Now he knew.

Cloud smelled his cub's scent, mixed with Leon's. The thought warmed Cloud's heart.

Before he met the Lion, Cloud had been completely lost and alone. He felt sure no one would put up with his craziness. He thanked the Gods everyday for giving him his Light. "Squall's doing well. Both Aerith and Merlin said he was in perfect health and carrying the cub fine. I always hated what the Mako did to me. I always thought of it as poison in my body. But without it, we wouldn't be blessed with the cub. Funny how things work out."

"Yeah. Say Strife. Ya think me and Sora might get a cub of our own? Got some Mako in this Turk too, yo."

Eyebrows furrowed, in thought, Cloud patted Reno's tie, signifying he finished tidying it. "I don't know. Mako works so strangely. From what Merlin told me, if Leon had Mako in his blood, he would have probably gotten pregnant a lot sooner. Because he didn't have any Mako in his system, the process took over two years. To tell you the truth, I really don't know."

Rolling his shoulders, Reno gazed back into the mirror.

Of course, Sora would be way too young to have a baby now. He was only eighteen.

However, Reno knew Sora loved babies.

Sora would talk about babies and kids all the time.

Leon's pregnancy just compounded the issue.

If the couple never had children, Reno knew Sora would be content. Eventually, it would be nice, though, to see some Baby Turks running around.

Reno felt if anyone would be a good Mommy, besides Leon, it would be Sora.

"Hey. It's almost time."

Checked his gear, hair, and teeth one more time, Reno took a deep breath.

Inside his mind, Axel just sat on the ground. He never liked being the center of attention. It made it hard for the Nobody to get away with stuff.

But for his Dolls, Sora and Roxas, Axel would walk through snow and ice to make them happy. What was a little crowd?

Walking out, Reno clapped a long arm around Cloud's strong shoulders."Thanks for bein' my best man, Strife. Know how hard it is for ya to be in front of people, yo."

"You're welcome. Leon made me keep First Tsurugi at home. He says if I feel like killing things, I should look right into his eyes, and remember the cub."

Reno had to quickly compose himself from flinching away."Ya know, Strife. Love ya like a friend and all. But ya still a nut-job, yo."

"I know, and you're still a sneaky, two-faced pervert."

"Guess we're lucky our Dolls give us the time of day."

"That's what I tell the other Clouds in my head every day, Reno."

"Yeah, Nut-ball and Pervert. Shinra's finest, yo."

XXX

Sora glowed with excitement. He was finally getting married! He loved Reno so much!

Since he didn't have to worry now, about Riku crashing the wedding, Sora could concentrate on more important things, like his vows.

Clapping his hands, Sora recited the words in front of the mirror, while Leon helped him fasten his corsage.

Smiling softly, Leon looked over his beloved 'little brother.'

Sora had grown so much in the past three years.

Stepping back, Leon rested his hands against his lower belly.

Sora had been so happy, when he found out he was going to be an uncle. He swore he would be the best.

Yawning, Roxas wanted the whole thing over with, and the Honeymoon to begin. He had been married already. To him, this was all fancy wrapping over a gift he had already received.

Roxas loved Sora, and only wished for his happiness, but he still thought this was all a bunch of emotional hooey.

When Leon helped Sora, with his wild spiky hair, he became somewhat concerned., when Sora stopped bouncing."What's wrong, Little Brother?"

Sora's big blue eyes filled with tears. "I miss my Mom, Leon. I miss her so much. I love that you, and the rest of the girls, helped me with the wedding, but she should have been here too. It hurts, Leon. It hurts so bad."

Quickly embracing Sora, Leon let him weep his heretofore hidden tears.

During the first invasion of Destiny Islands, Sora's mother had been killed by the Heartless. Unlike many, she did not return, once the Worlds had been restored.

Sora missed her terribly. The only people he opened up to, about his soul-deep sadness, was Leon and Reno.

At night, Reno would sometimes rock Sora for hours, while he wept.

Aerith swore Sora's Mom now walked in a beautiful land full of flowers. She was happy, seeing all the good Sora had accomplished.

"Remember, Sora? What Aerith told you? She's happy where she is. She's looking down on you right now and she'll be watching, when you marry the man you love. Don't cry, Sora. She'll always be there for you. Like my father, Laguna, will always be there for me."

"I know, Leon. But it's so hard sometimes; especially now. So hard."

"I know, Little Brother. Just remember. I'm always here for you. I'm not going anywhere."

"Thanks, Leon. For everything."

"Be happy, Sora. Shine your Light for Reno and be happy."

Backing slightly up, Sora gifted Leon with a tremulous smile."I'll try, Leon. I'll try my best."

"That's all we can ever do, Sora."

Giggling madly, Kairi and Selphie skipped in.

Leon pushed Sora behind his body, so Sora could compose himself.

"The groom and his best man have arrived and everyone's waiting!" Kairi announced, with a smile, while a joyful Selphie danced next to her.

Leon turned to find a beaming Sora."You ready, Little Brother?"

Grinning, from ear to ear, Sora looped his arm around Leon's."Absolutely, Big Brother. Absolutely."

XXX

To Reno's, and Axel's, utter relief the wedding went off without a hitch.

Even when he and Sora brought their two candles together, to light the one bigger candle, signifying their combined love for each other, neither of the candles blew out. The big one remained lit and burned strong.

Axel, inside Reno's ecstatic mind, had laughed like a hyena. Burn, Baby. Burn.

The ceremony's ending kiss had been everything Reno had dreamed of.

Because Sora was shorter, Reno had picked his Doll up, and gave him a big wet one.

Sora had held on tight.

Reno even got a little baby tongue. Frisky Doll.

Reno, and Axel, couldn't wait for the Honeymoon. There would be be some broken beds by the end of it.

Smiling through grateful tears, Sora gazed at the extended family and friends surrounding him. He had left the reception planning to Kairi, Namine, and Selphie. He was so glad he did.

Kairi had made sure the reception held a party atmosphere, but still gave off the air of understated elegance.

Namine had hand-painted all the tablecloths with beautiful flowers.

Selphie had blown up the balloon towers, and balloon rainbow, with the help of Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

Since Twilight Town was so near, the three had been able to pool their munny together and come to the wedding.

Roxas would never admit it, but he had been jubilant, when his old friends had showed up.

Unlike Sora's Destiny Island friends, Hayner, Pence, and Olette could tell right off the bat that Roxas still lived inside Sora.

Roxas was so happy they could come to his wedding. All through his time, in the digital Twilight Town, the trio's names and images had been his mental and emotional touchstones. He swore, until the end of his days, his three friends would continue to be.

Riku, of course, did not come to the wedding. He didn't want to come to the reception either, but his Grandparents insisted, and there was nothing Riku wouldn't do for them.

Riku had only gotten to know Cid and Vincent in the last two weeks. But for him, it seemed like a life-time.

Riku actually started to feel hope again.

In the reception line, Riku had nodded to Reno in greeting, and shook Sora's hand.

Pulling Riku in, Sora gave him a big hug.

Knowing better than to push it, Riku softly patted Sora's back, until he let go.

With his Grandfather's Vincent's help, and the Captain's sage advice, Riku finally realized he and Sora would never have worked out. The crux of it being Riku would never have been able to accept Roxas.

Riku would always love Sora, but now the the two would have to go back to being just friends.

Riku wasn't sure if he and Sora would ever be as close as they once were, but he was willing to try.

Whenever Riku became really depressed, his Grandfather would embrace him close.

Vincent told Riku to be patient. In time, Riku's Light would find him, just like Cid had found Vincent.

Riku hoped his Light would find him soon. Even with his newly found Grandparents' love, he felt the Darkness closing in on him by the day.

Running up to the microphone, Kairi signaled Pence to turn the music down.

Everybody looked up to hear her announcement. "Attention, Loved Ones! It's now time to watch Reno and Sora cut the cake!"

The room cheered en masse.

Slowly rising up, Reno held deeply blushing Sora's hand, so they could go cut the five-tiered wedding cake.

The couple had been astonished, when they first got a good look at the confection.

Aerith and Tifa had outdone themselves. The flowers even looked real.

The crowd clapped along to the cake-cutting music.

Reno, holding a beaming Sora close, moved in to cut the cake with the special serving knife.

Reno slightly halted. His enhanced hearing picking up a high whistling sound.

Reno barely had time to pull Sora out of the way, when a large body fell, from the sky, directly onto their beautiful cake, destroying it completely.

Sora, of course, burst into tears, while Roxas cursed up a storm.

Roxas knew nothing good would come out of this big to-do. He knew it all along.

Reno, per usual, looked completely confused, while clutching his sobbing mate close.

Axel, on the other hand, was laughing his ass off. Classic, Man! Simply classic!

Slowly edging forward, Reno wanted to take a gander at the unconscious, naked man, who had demolished their cake. Seeing who it was, he drew his breath in.

Zack. It was Zack Fair. And from his obvious breathing, Zack was once again alive.

Reno nudged Zack's body with one booted foot.

Zack answered the nudge with a groan.

Looking up, Reno, purely by chance, caught Riku's big, blue eyes.

Reno knew he shouldn't. He swore he would make nice for the new Missus. But it was too good to pass up.

Reno couldn't help it, especially with Axel egging him on inside his mind.

Riku, like he could sense what was coming, hissed like an angry cat.

Once again, Reno nudged Zack's pink posterior with one booted toe. "Hey, Riku! Here's your slice! Better come and get it, before someone else grabs it!"

Grabbing a fiercely swearing Riku, Vincent and Cid dragged him back to their table.

Running to Zack's unconscious form, Cloud gently picked his old friend up to carry him to his house.

Grabbing a nearby tablecloth, Leon covered Zack's lower body, while they ran.

Merlin and Aerith hurried after.

Sora sobbed louder, while Roxas cursed anew.

Still holding Sora tight, Reno laughed, until the tears ran down his face. Axel's laughter echoing his own. He knew they should have eloped.

Turks were never meant to have weddings. It just asked for the sky to fall.


End file.
